Three's Not A Crowd
by BlackFox12
Summary: Justice League movie. Follows Learning The Ropes. Clark and Bruce decide a certain speedster needs looking after. Make sure you read the warnings!


**Three's Not A Crowd**

 **Title:** Three's Not a Crowd

 **Disclaimer:** We own nothing from DC Comics or the movie Justice League

 **Summary:** Follows Learning The Ropes. Clark and Bruce decide a certain speedster needs looking after

 **Warning(s):** Spanking, both for punishment and cathartic purposes; spoilers for the whole of the movie Justice League; D/s/s relationship. Sexual situations involving three men. Implied violence.

 **Authors:** BlackFox12 and Hope1iz

 **Author's Note:** Written for the friends or colleagues square on the spankers line in the Advent bingo challenge over on Spanking_World at LiveJournal

###

It had been a few months since they'd saved the world. He'd seen Diana, Victor, Arthur, Bruce, and Clark infrequently. It hadn't been hard to relegate that part of his life to 'occasional friends who save the world together' and just do his own thing. And being young with the feeling of invincibility that the young tended to have, he began to take more and more chances in his quest to save people.

Bruce frowned as he looked at the newspaper clipping detailing Barry's last heroic exploit. He'd been noticing a trend lately in what he was reading; and it wasn't a trend he liked seeing. The younger man was taking more and more dangerous chances with his life; as if his super speed would protect him from anything and everything. But Bruce knew all too well that speed didn't protect from everything. Nodding his head silently, he made up his mind to go talk to the young speedster in the hopes that he could convince the younger man to be more careful.

* * *

He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. While he'd met up with Barry and begun the conversation easily enough- Barry even seemed willing to try and be more careful- in the end, his words hadn't made a bit of difference. Reports of a hostage situation came over the police scanner Barry kept on, the younger man said, "Be right back," and had sped off to take care of things. When Barry hadn't returned a few minutes later, Bruce shook his head, donned his own superhero outfit and went to the location himself. There, he discovered that whoever had taken the hostages had some sort of machine that inhibited meta-powers. Barry had been reduced to a regular boy within seconds of entering the room where the hostages were. And was now hostage himself.

Growling under his breath about impetuous 'little boys', Bruce- quite impetuously himself- made his way into the building to rescue his friend and the other hostages before the hostage takers could get it into their heads to remove Barry's mask and out his identity to the rest of the criminal world.

* * *

Clark was just finishing up an interview and leaving, having taken his notes, when his phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he glanced at the display, noticing it was Lois' number. He quickly answered. "Hi, Lois."

"Have you seen the news?" Lois asked. "There's a hostage situation. Your bat's gone into it; and according to a source right outside the building, he followed behind a very strong wind that just showed up out of nowhere."

Clark sighed. "Can you finish up the report for me?"

"Sure."

Disconnecting the call, Clark quickly headed to a more secluded area, where he could take off flying in the direction where the hostage situation was.

* * *

Bruce wasn't terribly happy at the situation he found himself in. Not only had he not got rid of the machine that was blocking Barry's powers, but he'd somehow got stuck with the hostages himself. Whatever gadget they had that interfered with Barry's powers also interfered with his own electronics. And while he could have easily just opened the door, it was rigged in such a way that if he did just open the door, the whole room would blow and likely kill at least a quarter, if not more, of the people he and Barry were trying to save. The only thing in his and Barry's favor (and making it so that the hostage takers didn't remove the masks hiding their true identities) was that the hostage takers were too focused on getting into the safe they'd come to rob and as long as Barry and Bruce weren't able to set the hostages free, they would save their curiosity for later.

Barry sighed softly. "Was this the type of situation you were trying to talk to me about?" he asked, with a hint of a pout in his voice.

"Yes." Bruce only said the one word, but all his frustration, irritation and disappointment, both in Barry and _himself_ , was clear in his tone.

Barry slumped.

* * *

Clark figured that, if neither Barry or Bruce had got the hostages out, there was probably something stopping them. He didn't go in all guns blazing and it wasn't long before he realised that the people holding the hostages had a machine of some kind that had enabled them to capture Clark's friends.

Instead of going straight in, Clark used his heat vision to burn the machine, after making sure it was far enough away from the hostages that they couldn't be harmed.

* * *

Barry could feel the moment his powers returned, forcing himself not to glance at the machine in case it drew the hostage-takers attention. "You feel that?" he did whisper to Bruce.

Bruce frowned. At first, he didn't know what Barry was referring too, but then he realized whatever overwhelming electronic pulse the machine had been giving out was no longer working. And he had a sense that his _Verndari_ was near. "I think we're about to be freed. Get ready to get the hostages to safety as soon as the word is given..." He acknowledged Barry, preparing himself to fight those who were watching, as soon as Clark made his own move.

Clark quickly sped into the area as soon as he could do so, with most of the bad guys clustered together. He began to take out the criminals, moving too fast for them to see.

As soon as Clark began moving to take out the criminals, Bruce was moving to make certain that none of the criminals' machines or electronics would be used against anyone again. Meanwhile, Barry was flashing back and forth, taking the hostages out of the line of fire and putting them behind the police barricade, where they'd be protected. Soon, the only ones left in the building were the criminals that Clark had taken out, Clark, Bruce and Barry.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Is it safe for the police to come in and arrest these... people?" He deferred to Clark without even thinking about it.

Barry blinked at the deference but looked expectantly at Clark to see what he said. Far be it for him to question Bruce on who was calling the shots.

Clark scanned each of the other two men, looking for any injuries, particularly on Bruce, before he nodded. "All of the hostages are safe?"

"Yessir!" Barry popped up, grinning at the man-of-steel.

Bruce almost rolled his eyes but managed to refrain. "I dismantled the bombs that were on the doors. And everything else I could find that didn't belong..." he added, to Barry's report.

"Good. Then I don't think there's anything else we need to take care of here. Are either of you hurt?" Clark asked outright, fully expecting both of them to answer honestly.

Barry was feeling a bit queasy still from having his powers blocked, but he saw no reason to admit it, especially not in front of the ones who had caused it and definitely not in front of Clark or Bruce. "No. I'm fine..." he said in a chipper tone, ignoring the suspicious look Bruce gave him.

"I'm fine too..." Bruce said calmly. He'd been hit pretty hard by the criminals' 'muscle' and knew he'd have bruises; but even though he suspected he might have a cracked rib, he didn't know for sure and he saw no reason to draw attention to it. He'd 'fess up to Clark when they were back home in private and there wasn't a chance of anyone else overhearing that he'd been hurt.

Clark noticed the suspicious look Bruce gave Barry and raised his eyebrows, though he didn't comment on it. Instead, he said, "As soon as the police get here, I think we need to make sure neither of you are badly injured."

"Of course, Super-man..." Bruce responded quickly, making certain not to use Clark's name or anything that might give away his identity to the criminals.

Barry frowned, his nose wrinkling. "Yeah. Okay..." he said, a bit less graciously. He couldn't very well argue if Bruce wasn't going to do so, though. It'd just make him look like a pouty child.

Clark nodded and then headed moved to alert the police outside that they could come in and arrest the criminals.

* * *

An hour later, Bruce and Barry had given their statements to the police and were ready to leave. "So... I guess I'll see you all later?" Barry said hesitantly. He didn't particularly want to go back to his cramped, dingy little hideout. He didn't necessarily want to go back to Bruce's office, either. He had a feeling the older man wanted to yell at him for leaping before looking. Then again, Bruce was giving Clark nervous sideways looks. What was that about?

"You're welcome to come back home with us," Clark said, leaving unsaid that it would give him the chance to check over Barry for any potential injuries that the younger man might not have mentioned.

"Home?" Barry asked curiously. Clark spoke as if he and Bruce lived together. It would be neat to see where the two heroes lived. Plus, it would let him stay out of his own cramped dwelling. For a little while, at least. "I wouldn't want to put you out..." he said hesitantly.

"It wouldn't," Clark replied. "You don't have to go back to your apartment alone."

"We live in my mansion..." Bruce said, softly enough that only Clark and Barry would hear. "...Plenty of room, so don't worry about putting us out..."

Barry blinked at that information, then nodded. "In that case..." He paused. "...Are we all going together, or should I just meet you there?"

"We'll all go together," Clark stated. He glanced at Bruce. "How close is your vehicle?" He assumed the other man would have driven to the site.

"It's just down the block. I didn't want the criminals to see it before I made my entrance..." Bruce admitted.

Barry shifted from foot to foot but didn't disagree. Still. "Isn't your vehicle only big enough for two?" he asked curiously.

"You'll fit if you sit on someone's lap..." Bruce muttered in a droll voice. The only question would be whose lap Barry sat on, since Bruce had a feeling Clark would insist on driving so that Bruce would have a chance to think and reflect on his actions of the day.

"I'll drive." Clark started walking in the direction Bruce had indicated his car was in. "Barry, you can sit on Bruce's lap...so long as he doesn't have any injuries that would be aggravated by that," he added.

Barry looked as if he wanted to protest, but as Bruce had taken hold of his arm and begun to drag him along with Clark and himself, he huffed out a sigh and followed along.

Bruce probably should have mentioned the ribs at that point; having someone sit on his lap and jarring his chest every other minute as they were heading home probably wasn't all that good for them, but he kept the information to himself. He didn't know why; they were no longer near anyone else that he would have to be worried about Clark stepping in with him. It was just easier not to say anything and give Barry an excuse not to ride in the car with them.

Reaching the car, Clark held his hand out for the keys. When he got them, he unlocked the car and got in, waiting for the two men to join him before he began to drive them.

Sighing softly, but not arguing, Bruce handed over the keys to the Batmobile, then got into the passenger seat and motioned Barry to get in after him.

Wrinkling his nose, Barry paused. "Are you sure I can't just follow along behind you?" he asked hesitantly.

"No. I want to make sure you actually show up there..." Bruce mumbled, trying to keep the pain that was building out of his voice.

Clark wasn't unobservant by any means and he glanced quickly at Bruce and made a decision. "You drive, little one. I'll sit in the passenger seat with Barry on my lap." It was automatic to use his pet name for Bruce, now that it was just the three of them.

Barry's eyes widened at the name Clark called Bruce, giving them both a confused look. But he didn't say anything about it and in fact quickly- and _carefully_ \- got back out of the car so that Bruce could get out and move to the driver side.

Bruce swallowed, realizing Clark had noticed his pain; which meant he probably had a spanking in his near future for trying to hide it, but he quietly got back out of the car and moved to the driver's side. "Thank you, Verndari..." he whispered, acknowledging Clark watching so closely that he could take care of him when needed.

Clark stroked a hand down Bruce's arm, squeezing gently in acknowledgement of the other man's words, before he moved round to the passenger side and got in, gesturing for Barry to settle in place.

Barry hesitantly got in. He might have attempted to run, but he already knew Clark was more than capable of keeping up with him. And given the way Bruce wasn't arguing, when Barry knew the older man tended to argue a lot, convinced him to just obey the order.

As soon as everyone was in the car, Bruce quickly drove home.

Clark kept his grip on Barry secure, watching both men to be certain he'd see if either of them tried hiding anything from him.

"Since we are in the car where no one else can hear...and I'm fairly certain you will find out anyway... I believe I have a cracked rib along with bruising." Bruce was matter of fact, hoping his cooperation would get him out of trouble for hiding it the last two hours.

Barry sighed. "I'm not hurt, and the queasiness is slowly going away."

Clark frowned in concern. "I'll check you both over anyway," he said, his own tone matter of fact. "What exactly happened?"

"I heard about the hostages over the police scanner I have..." Barry said, when it became clear Bruce wasn't going to speak. "I sped over, thinking I could easily get the hostages out before the criminals even realized I was there... but they were ready for me. Had a machine that blocked my speed as soon as I was in range. After that, I had to do what they said because even if I couldn't get hurt, they'd hurt the hostages." He bit his lip, glancing at Bruce before continuing.

"Bruce must have realized something was wrong when I didn't return right away. He snuck in with no problem, but then they had something that interfered with his equipment. They caught him and threatened the hostages... so he didn't fight back, even though they were beating him really hard..." Barry's voice had fallen into a worried, uncertain whisper by this point. He'd been afraid for Bruce, even though he'd had to keep from letting the criminals know. "Every time one of the creeps would threaten one of the other hostages because they were scared and making too much noise, Bruce would grab their attention back onto himself and say or do something to make them mad and start beating him again!" Barry sounded offended at that and he glared at Bruce, a pout on his face.

"I did what I had to do to protect innocents." Bruce finally said something. His voice sounded self-assured, but the look on his face when he briefly glanced at Clark was anything but.

"You can't help innocents if you're dead!" Barry retorted.

"Considering you did the same thing, you have no room to talk!" Bruce was frustrated, and his voice strained.

"For all the good it did me! Every time I got their attention, you grabbed it off of me and got the beating I would have!" And it became clear why Barry was offended and not just worried.

"You rely on your speed. You haven't trained to withstand torture. They could have killed you before you got your healing factor back! I've been through worse and at least knew how to brace myself, so I didn't accidentally die before I could get away!" Bruce's voice was a low growl.

Barry opened his mouth to argue further, but the steel-eyed grimace on Bruce's face caused him to pause and instead, he just gave Clark a helpless look. He was barely into adulthood and didn't know how to argue against a force like Bruce.

It was hard not to react to what he'd just heard, and Clark's grip tightened a fraction on Barry in response. He took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down...but right now, all he wanted was to check _both_ of them over; to make sure neither was hurt. Punishment and scolding could wait until both of the other men were treated. "As soon as we get home, I'm going to check both of you over; and then we're going to talk."

"Yes, Verndari..." Bruce said, in a highly deferential tone. He could tell his Dom was holding onto his temper by a thread and didn't want to set him off by arguing unnecessarily.

Barry blinked at the tone, looking at Clark with nervous, wide eyes. "Okay..." he responded. If Bruce wasn't arguing, he probably shouldn't either. Even if the tight grip Clark had on him didn't tell him the same thing.

Clark fell silent, but he was watching both of them closely, his hands almost subconsciously sliding over Barry's stomach and chest.

Barry couldn't help but begin to squirm as Clark's hands roamed. He didn't want to react; the Kryptonian looked very upset and Barry didn't want to draw any more of his attention than necessary. But it tickled! He bit his lip and whimpered in an attempt to stifle a giggle.

Bruce pulled into the secret entrance to the cave, driving rapidly down the tunnel until he could park the vehicle on its designated platform. "We're home, sir..." he said, rather unnecessarily.

Nodding, Clark waited for Barry to get out of the car before he also got out of the vehicle. Keeping one hand resting on Barry's shoulder, he wrapped his other arm around Bruce's shoulders.

"Alfred has the first aid kit and scanners ready..." Bruce noticed, as they walked into the area where Bruce usually cleaned up after a mission.

"Quite right, Sir," the aged butler said as he walked over, carrying towels and clean clothes. "Do you need me to stay and help, Master Clark?" Alfred deferred to the other man, knowing Bruce wouldn't be in charge this time.

"I was hoping to take a shower... " Bruce winced, glancing toward the small bath just off the room they stood in.

"You have a mini-hospital in your lair?" Barry's eyes were wide.

"Lairs are for bad guys..." Bruce snarked.

"I think I can handle things from here," Clark answered Alfred, before addressing Bruce. "Showering will wait until I've checked you over, little one."

"I will be in the kitchen making dinner, sir, if you need me..." Alfred nodded at Clark and quickly left to go upstairs.

Bruce flushed faintly but didn't argue. "Yes, Verndari..."

"Little one?" Barry looked from Clark to Bruce and back again. "Uh..."

"We have a very unique relationship," Clark said in response to Barry, before adding, "I'm going to check both of you for injuries, so I want you both to strip."

Bruce just began to do as ordered. He knew he was in enough trouble without disobedience. As soon as he was naked, he glanced at Clark. "Where do you want me, Verndari?"

Barry's eyes were so wide by this point, he looked like his face might stick. He turned bright red as Bruce stripped completely. "Can't I keep my underwear?" he almost whined. It didn't occur to him to just refuse.

Clark immediately moved over to start checking and treating Bruce's wounds, even while he answered Barry. "Everything else needs to come off."

Bruce's smile was crooked, and he made sure to keep his attention on Clark while Barry undressed to his underwear. He knew the fact Clark was treating them the same meant chances were good the younger man would end up naked anyway. Clark liked to see Bruce's bottom turn red when his Verndari was spanking him; and Bruce knew that was just as much about making sure he wasn't swatting too hard as it was about control. The Bat knew his Dom wouldn't be any different about being careful of Barry's well-being.

Clark's frown was one of worry and concern as he carefully treated each and every wound of Bruce's he could find, no matter how small or minor the injury was. Every so often, he would touch or stroke; assuring himself that Bruce was safe, and that Clark had him.

The more places Clark found to treat, the guiltier Bruce felt. "I'm sorry, Verndari..." he whispered contritely. "I should have been more careful."

Clark wrapped his arms tightly around Bruce as soon as he'd treated all of the wounds. "I can't lose you, little one," he murmured in the other man's ear.

Bruce let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and let his forehead rest on Clark's shoulder. "Where do you want me, sir?" He didn't bother hiding how he responded from Barry. It would be very obvious soon enough.

Barry swallowed hard at how deferential Bruce was being. It made him nervous, because he could sense there was something, he hadn't figured out yet.

"In the corner," Clark directed, his voice soft but still firm.

Shoulders slumping, Bruce glanced around before walking to the corner closest to where Clark was. He didn't want to be far from his Dom, even if he was in trouble.

Barry's eyes widened. Clark had just put Bruce Wayne- Batman- in the corner like a naughty child. He gave the man-of-steel a nervous look.

Clark ran his hand gently down Bruce's shoulder and then stepped over to Barry, beginning to check him over for wounds just as thoroughly as he had done with Bruce. Almost subconsciously, he touched and stroked the younger man to reassure himself the same way he had done with Bruce.

Bruce relaxed at Clark's touch, letting out a tiny sigh.

Barry swallowed hard. He wasn't oblivious. He'd put two and two together and realized Clark and Bruce were more than just colleagues in fighting crime. He'd also figured out that Clark was treating him the same. "Am I in trouble?" he asked nervously.

"Yes." Clark's response was given without hesitation. "You put yourself in a dangerous situation where you could have ended up seriously hurt. And I gather this isn't the first time that's happened."

"I..." Barry swallowed and couldn't look Clark in the eye. "...Didn't think anyone would care..." he admitted.

"I cared!" Bruce protested, showing that he was listening even if he was facing the corner.

Barry wrinkled his nose. "Yeah. But you're just as likely to go with me than argue against me doing it..."

Bruce let his head thump into the corner. He couldn't say Barry was wrong.

"And _I_ care," Clark said. "And I'm going to take you in hand the same way I have done and will do with Bruce."

Barry's eyes widened again, and he swallowed. "Take me in hand?" His voice cracked as it hit an octave it hadn't reached since he hit puberty.

"I'm going to spank you," Clark stated, seriously and without hesitation.

"But... but... " Barry's eyes darted to where Bruce stood facing the corner, still naked and completely unsurprised. "You spank Batman?!" he suddenly realized. "You're in charge of Batman?!" Somehow, realizing that derailed his attention off the fact he'd been promised the same.

Bruce groaned softly and hunched in on himself, ashamed that he'd done something to earn a spanking.

"Is that why he's been more careful lately? And getting after me when I'm not careful?" Barry blinked as he realized what he'd just admitted to with his question. He swallowed hard and gave Clark a nervous look.

"I would say so," Clark replied. "It got to the stage where not stepping in would have meant losing Bruce. And that isn't an option. Just like it isn't an option to risk losing _you_."

"You don't want to lose me?" Barry sounded entirely too surprised at that for Bruce's comfort.

"Of course, we don't. Why else would I get after you when you're careless?" Bruce asked incredulously.

Barry shifted sheepishly. "Because you like to boss people around?"

Bruce let his head thump into the corner again, causing Barry to wince at the sound. "Is he allowed to beat himself up like that?" he asked Clark.

"No." Clark addressed Bruce. "I don't care how frustrated you are, little one. You don't need to add to those injuries you already have." Turning back to Barry, he added, "If I'd known the kind of chances you were taking, I would have stepped in before now. But I'm not taking a step back any longer."

Bruce sighed and slumped. "Yessir... I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Barry just nodded at Clark, eyes wide and mouth open. "So..." he faltered, not sure what he wanted, to ask or say.

" _So_... now I'm going to spank you," Clark said seriously. "For risking yourself and putting yourself in a dangerous situation, against the advice of someone more experienced than you."

Barry swallowed hard. He could argue against it, although the fact Bruce was accepting it so easily made that option feel immensely wrong to him. He could run, although Clark had proven capable of keeping up with him, so that idea seemed pointless. Which left acceptance. And while he'd not expected to ever find himself in a position of having a spanking hang over his head, the fact it was because he was cared about made it easier to stomach the idea. "What do I do?" he asked, with a sigh.

"Just cooperate. Don't fight." Clark left unsaid the fact he would win anyway. Gently grasping Barry's arm, he led the younger man towards the couch and took a seat, tugging Barry across his lap.

"Over your knee?!" Barry squeaked. That was a lot more personal than he'd thought it would be.

"Yes. Over my knee," Clark answered. He wrapped his arm around Barry's waist, to hold the younger man steady, and quickly divested him of his underwear.

The pathetic whimper Barry let out as he was bared was enough to engender Bruce's sympathy. Not that he said anything.

"Clark..." Barry whined softly, but didn't say anything else. He'd determined not to fight and even if he didn't fully understand, he'd cooperate.

Clark gently rubbed Barry's back for a few moments before he lifted his hand and brought it down in firm smack that he then repeated, settling quickly into a pattern of swats. While he didn't use anything like full force, he did swat harder and faster due to Barry's faster healing.

Clark may not have been using full strength, but Barry wasn't used to the position, the feeling of helplessness, the feeling of accountability, _or_ the feeling of having disappointed someone he looked up to. It took little to no time for tears to start falling. "I'm sorry," he whimpered.

Keeping his grip firm and tight on the younger man, Clark continued to swat steadily, covering Barry's entire backside, down to his thighs, in the smacks. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Barry. I'm not going to risk losing you."

"Okay! I'm sorry! I didn't know you worried so much! I won't do it again!" Barry choked, before beginning to cry vocally. "I'm sorry...I didn't know... " he whimpered, before slumping over Clark's knee. Barry wasn't one to argue or fight someone he viewed as an authority, even if he'd make sure they had his opinion. Clark was an authority to him and he gave in immediately.

As soon as Barry gave in, Clark delivered a final few swats and then stopped, gently drawing the younger man into a tight embrace. "I've got you, munchkin," he murmured.

Barry blinked at the moniker, then burrowed against Clark like a little kid, snuggling as close as possible and apologizing. "Sorry I was bad, sir... I'll be good from now on!" he promised fervently.

Clark tightened his embrace around Barry. "You're forgiven, munchkin," he whispered in the younger man's ear.

"Thank you..." Barry relaxed at the words of forgiveness. He hadn't even been aware that he needed them so much, until Clark had given them. He snuggled a bit more, before glancing at Bruce. "What now, sir?"

Clark stroked down Barry's back. "You're going to take Bruce's place in the corner for a few minutes," he said softly.

Biting his lip and nodding hesitantly, Barry hugged Clark tightly before standing and fixing his clothing. He shuffled over to the corner, where he gave Bruce an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble..." he whispered.

"You didn't do it. I did it all on my own," Bruce observed calmly. "And I knew better. So, don't feel bad on my account." He shifted uncomfortably out of the way, so Barry could stand in the corner. Glancing at Clark, he reluctantly went to stand by the Kryptonian's side. "I'm sorry, Verndari..." he offered, in a whisper.

"I know." Clark reached out and gently guided Bruce across his lap, mindful of his little one's injuries and pulling over a cushion so that he could settle it under the other man as support.

Bruce wasn't inclined toward crying, even when in the worst pain, but disappointing his Dom? He never could control his emotions at those times. Before Clark had fully positioned him, tears were streaming down his face. He didn't fight in the least.

Rubbing Bruce's back a moment or two, Clark lifted his hand and brought it down in the first firm smack that he then repeated. Careful to hold back on his full strength, he went down to Bruce's thighs before starting over from the top.

Although he hadn't tried to hide the tears on his face from Clark and he was quick to obey his Dom, Bruce wasn't too keen on the idea of Barry hearing him begin to sob nearly immediately upon receiving a spanking. Even though the kid hadn't held out very long himself, Bruce had a reputation among the other members of the league for being stoic and hiding his emotions. Clark was the only one he was truly open with and even though Bruce suspected Barry was about to join their little family, he wasn't ready for Barry to see him as weak. So, he swallowed hard, clenched his teeth and did his best not to vocally react to the punishment. He also tried to hold still, although that was a bit more difficult, as he was twitching by the time Clark reached his thighs and couldn't help but squirm slightly when his Dom started over.

Completing the second circuit, Clark began a third, swatting a fraction harder and faster. "Going into a dangerous situation isn't acceptable, little one. Getting yourself _hurt_ isn't acceptable. I can't lose you. Not _ever_."

"I didn't mean to get hurt, Verndari... and every situation the Bat goes into is dangerous. If it wasn't, the Bat wouldn't be needed..." Bruce protested weakly. He was squirming non-stop by this point and his voice was strained, indicating he was close to crying vocally.

"You don't need to go into those situations _alone_ , little one." Clark began focusing more swats to Bruce's sit spots and thighs. "That's why you've got me."

"I... I know, Verndari. Should... should have let you know what was happening. Waited till you could come with me..." Bruce admitted in a tight voice, fully struggling by now; not just to control his tears and not begin sobbing, but physically struggling, as his body decided it didn't want any more swats and was moving of its own volition to get away from them; fruitless attempt that it was.

Tightening his hold on Bruce, Clark pulled the other man closer and tighter against his stomach. "I don't want to risk losing you, little one. You have _no right_ to risk taking yourself from me."

"No, sir... _I wasn't_... I wasn't _trying_ to take myself away from you!" Bruce defended himself. It was a weak defense at best, though. He knew he should have called Clark before following after Barry. The fact the speedster hadn't returned indicated it was something more dangerous than just a hostage situation; and not knowing what he was walking into, having back-up was paramount. Only the fact Clark had such a tight hold of him, had pulled him so close that Bruce could feel the Kryptonian breathing against his side that was pressed to the other man, helped keep Bruce from panicking in fear that he had taken himself away from his Dom... that he'd somehow crossed that line- that he was always afraid he'd cross- that would take him away from Clark and leave him floundering and trying to take care of himself alone again.

Clark's grip was tight around his charge's waist, beginning to swat a bit harder and faster; though he was always careful to keep a tight hold of his strength. "It could have happened. What did you think they'd do once they got into the safe? They weren't going to let you go; weren't going to let any of the hostages go." A haunted note crept into his voice. The criminals hadn't worn masks; hadn't cared about the hostages, about Barry and Bruce, seeing their faces.

Bruce closed his eyes tightly at the tone of Clark's voice, the first vocal sob escaping his lips. Deep down, he'd always known that the criminals hadn't planned to let anyone live. He'd realized it the moment he broke in and saw that they hadn't worn masks and hadn't cared who saw them. He'd just pushed that knowledge deep down because he couldn't afford to think about the fact the thugs were planning to murder everyone when he was trying to find a way to escape and save everyone. Hearing the truth in Clark's voice and realizing how it was affecting his Dom made it impossible not to admit what he'd known, though. "I... I knew what they'd do. But it was too late by the time I realized. I was already stuck..." he choked out, his voice catching in his throat. "...All I could do was try and keep the hostages as safe as possible and hope that somehow, someone would be able to stop them; or break whatever was stopping me and Barry from stopping them..." He visibly shivered at remembering and realizing how close to dying he and Barry actually had been. "...I'm sorry, Verndari..." he said, his voice tight and quivering before he began to sob brokenly over Clark's knee, still struggling and wriggling, but no longer able to keep his emotions in check.

Barry hunched against the corner as he heard Bruce break down. He hadn't thought about the fact the thugs didn't wear masks, or what it had meant for the hostages and himself. It'd never occurred to him at all. Bruce _had_ thought about it, apparently, and now Barry saw the Bat's actions in a different light. He hadn't just been trying to keep all attention off Barry because he could 'handle torture' better. He'd been hoping that if rescue came too late and someone ended up dying, he'd be the first one in the line of fire. That wasn't okay with Barry. "...S'not okay, man... not at all..." he muttered softly to himself, starting to cry again.

It was hard... _so hard_...but Clark forced himself to continue the spanking for another full circuit, finishing with a final flurry to Bruce's sit spots and thighs. He then wasted no time in quickly gathering Bruce into his arms, hugging the other man tightly. "I can't lose you, little one," he whispered, his voice trembling. His hands, where he held onto Bruce, shook.

Bruce almost wailed as his Verndari targeted his sit spots and thighs, slumping boneless over the Kryptonian's lap as soon as Clark finished spanking. He didn't fight at all as Clark maneuvered him into position in his arms and burrowed as close as he could get, snuggling close and tight, nuzzling into Clark's chest as the other man comforted him. He could feel Clark's hands shaking and he hated that he'd made the other man scared like that. Clark was the bravest man he knew, and it didn't feel good knowing he was the reason his Dom had been so frightened. "I'm sorry, Verndari... so sorry..." he sobbed. His bottom and thighs ached from the punishment, but that pain was nothing to the pain he felt when he realized what he'd done to his Dom.

Barry didn't know what to do. Hearing Bruce cry like he was broken was horrible. Knowing that the other man wouldn't have been in trouble if he hadn't tried to help Barry was horrible. Realizing just how much danger he had really been in; and that Bruce had taken so much of that danger away from him- and Barry _hadn't even realized_ what the older man was doing- was horrible. But what was _most_ horrible was wanting to help and not having any clue what he could do; and feeling like he was witnessing something that he had _no right_ to witness. Bruce would _hate_ him for seeing him so weak. Barry wiped at his eyes futilely and wished the ground would swallow him up.

Clark's grip was tight around Bruce, unable to let the other man go. "I love you, little one," he whispered in Bruce's ear. "I forgive you. I don't _ever_ want to lose you. I can't handle that pain. You are _so important_."

"I'm sorry..." Bruce repeated again, in a tiny voice, his crying calming slightly at the words of forgiveness, but not ceasing entirely. '...I love you too and don't want to be lost. I don't want to hurt you..." he whispered, his voice hoarse from his crying. "I was so scared we might lose Barry, I didn't stop to think about me being lost; I never meant to hurt you. Never, Sir..." he repeated forlornly, hiding his face against Clark's neck before whispering, so only Clark would hear, "...Feel so guilty. Feel like I deserve worse for hurting you..."

Barry hunched in on himself and tried to stop his own crying. He wanted to apologize again. Make sure that both Clark and Bruce knew he understood now and that he was genuinely sorry for his part in the whole mess. But he hadn't been given permission to step out of the corner yet and he wasn't going to do anything until Clark said. Bruce wouldn't thank him for turning around and seeing him cry. It was bad enough Barry could hear Bruce cry.

Clark tightened his embrace around Bruce, hugging him tightly. "You don't deserve worse," he whispered back. "You've been punished. And I forgive you. And I'm _never_ going to let you go." He glanced over towards Barry in the corner and dropped his voice even lower as he whispered, "I think our munchkin needs some more comforting."

Bruce took a shivering breath and swallowed, glancing toward where Barry was. "...Can I get my underwear back on, Sir?" he whispered. His clothes were folded neatly from when he'd stripped for his check-up. He normally wouldn't care that he was naked on Clark's lap, but Barry was a new element and until they'd both adjusted to the new situation, he felt more comfortable at least having that small layer of clothing on. Especially since Barry had _his_ on.

Clark nodded. "Of course." He ran his hands gently down Bruce's arms, just touching and stroking his little one.

Reaching over and grabbing the garment from the top of his pile, without leaving the safety of Clark's arms (luckily, they were sat close to where the clothing was placed), Bruce shimmied into the underwear. He couldn't help a tiny wince as his bottom rubbed against Clark's thighs while he pulled the underwear up, but he didn't make any noise of complaint. He'd deserved every swat and he knew it. As soon as he was covered enough not to embarrass himself or Barry, he nuzzled into Clark's shoulder. "I'm ready, Verndari..."

Clark wrapped his arm tightly around Bruce, calling softly to Barry, "Come here, munchkin." He situated Bruce on his lap to make it easier to cuddle both of them.

Barry turned around at the name, giving Clark and Bruce a wide-eyed, weepy look. It was obvious he was barely keeping himself from starting to sob.

Bruce winced at seeing how upset the younger man was. "Come here, kid. Everything's going to be all right..." he said gruffly, his voice still hoarse. He gave a tiny smile of encouragement to Barry.

Swallowing hard, Barry glanced at Bruce, timidly returning the smile and shuffling closer to the two men. He could see the bright red of the older man's thighs and a fainter red through the white of the older man's briefs. Barry bit his lip, feeling very guilty that Bruce would be punished so much harder than he was, when it was his fault that the Bat had gone into that situation in the first place. "I'm sorry..." he blurted, beginning to cry again, hard.

Bruce's eyes widened, and he gave Clark a nervous look, not sure what to do.

Clark quickly reached out with his other arm and wrapped it around Barry, pulling the younger man close and settling him on his lap along with Bruce. He wrapped his arms tightly around both men, murmuring softly, "No more apologies. Both of you are forgiven."

Barry quickly snuggled into Clark, but he couldn't help look at Bruce hopefully, as tears continued to stream down his face.

"I forgive you too, kid..." Bruce said softly, reaching up and wiping a tear off Barry's face, before snuggling against Clark as well. "...Even though I never blamed you in the least for what I did..."

Barry huffed softly at those words, but it did cheer him up enough that he was able to stop crying. He didn't stop snuggling, though. "So... do you always snuggle us after we get in trouble?" he asked Clark hesitantly.

"Yes, but that's not the only time," Clark answered, tightening his arms around each of them. "You don't have to get into trouble to get snuggled."

"That's... Is it just us? Or do you snuggle Diana and Victor too?" Barry asked curiously, as he continued to snuggle.

Bruce barely managed to avoid laughing, as he knew it was a serious question. He wasn't certain he ever wanted Diana to involve herself in the arrangement. Not only would she likely take on spanking duties, her lasso would ensure he'd be tattling on himself even when no one would find out his misdeeds. Victor seemed a lot more well-adjusted. Probably because his father was still alive.

"Diana and Victor are friends, but they don't mean the same to me as the two of you do," Clark said honestly.

Barry hummed softly at that answer. "Why me?" he finally whispered. "I can tell Bruce has been yours for a while. He understood too quickly and accepted immediately. I don't think that would have happened if you'd just made him yours today..."

"When I saw you in so much danger, I realised just how much you meant to me," Clark said honestly. "I came to a similar realisation with Bruce, when he brought me back." And directed Clark's misplaced anger onto himself; though Clark didn't reference that.

Barry smiled crookedly. "So basically, when you saw we were walking trouble magnets and needed you looking out for us?"

"Hey! The only magnet I am is a chick-magnet!" Bruce protested, with a serious frown.

Barry stared at him, open mouthed and wide-eyed, as if he didn't know if he should take the older man seriously or not. Bruce did have the reputation of a playboy, after all.

Clark tightened his arms around them. "I think our munchkin has it correct," he commented, with a small trace of humour.

Bruce couldn't keep it in any longer, his eyes twinkling and his mouth twitching before he chuckled. "The look on your face, kid..." He grinned. "Yeah. You're right, though. I do seem to attract trouble."

Barry grinned sheepishly. "You call me munchkin, and Bruce calls me kid. What should I call you?"

"Since I already view you as someone I need to protect- and since I expect you to listen to me if Clark isn't around to tell you what to do- you could call me 'bro. Since I'll _kinda_ be like a big brother, but not..." Bruce suggested. "What do you think, Verndari?"

Clark smiled at that and ran his fingers through each of their hair. "I think that sounds good," he agreed with Bruce's comment, before asking Barry, "What would you like to call me?"

"What does Verndari mean?" Barry asked. Maybe he should call Clark something similar.

"It means protector," Clark answered, with a smile.

Barry bit his lip. "Would it bother you if I used the same name?"

Bruce smiled at the hesitancy in Barry's voice. It was obvious the kid was worried that Bruce would be upset or might view it as Barry 'stealing' his term for Clark. But the idea didn't bother him. He glanced at Clark, not wanting to say anything unless asked. It should be Clark's decision, since it was him being called that, but Bruce hoped his verndari could tell he didn't mind.

"I don't mind at all," Clark said honestly, reading his little one correctly. "You and Bruce are equally as important to me."

Barry smiled at that. "What now, Verndari?" he whispered. He knew there was more to Bruce and Clark beyond Clark being in charge and punishing poor choices or behavior.

Clark tightened his arms around his two charges. "It's probably a good idea to talk about what you should expect," he said.

Barry nodded, snuggling closer and putting his head on Clark's shoulder.

Bruce smiled at that, looking into Clark's eyes, as if to ask if Clark wanted him to do or say anything.

"You probably have a fairly good idea of what's likely to earn you a trip over my knee." Clark stroked his fingers through both of their hair as he spoke. "The dangerous behaviour stops now."

"Yes, Verndari..." Barry whispered along with Bruce's. He looked at Bruce shyly. "I'm guessing that's harder than it would seem it should be, since you're still getting into trouble..." His voice was amused.

"It is not that easy, but that's because I tend to act without thinking..." Bruce admitted.

"It's not easy to break the habits of a lifetime," Clark said wryly. "But it's not the end of the world if something does happen. Yes, you'll get spanked...but you'll also be forgiven. And snuggled," he added.

Barry grinned at that. "Okay..." he said, in easy acceptance.

Bruce snorted. "Should have known he'd be easier to convince than me..."

Clark gave both a gentle squeeze. "You're not necessarily going to react in the same way," he commented.

Bruce nodded, pressing a little closer to Clark. "Not that I don't like being held by you and cuddled, Verndari..." he began. "...But the cave isn't really meant to be an area for socializing, especially in our underwear..." he said, with a teasing note in his tone. It was a bit obvious that he was chilly. Only the fact that he was used to being vulnerable for Clark kept him from trying to hide himself. He wasn't used to being vulnerable in front of Barry, after all. Although he knew he'd get used to it, if that's what his Verndari wanted from him.

Barry giggled, then blushed as he heard the giggle echo around the cave. He wasn't able to stop himself from self-consciously 'covering' his groin with his hands, while hunching his shoulders forward in an attempt to hide his chest.

Clark nodded. "Why don't you both get dressed and then we can settle in my room for a bit together?" he suggested; really code for 'stay the night together', which he suspected Bruce was well aware of.

"That sounds good, sir..." Bruce said deferentially. "I should probably let Alfred know I'm okay... or at least that you've taken care of me."

Barry shook his head. "Can't get used to the fact Batman answers to other people..."

Clark gave each of them a kiss on the forehead and then gently released them.

"May I get dressed, sir? Or am I wearing my robe?" Bruce looked up at Clark, not moving until he had his answer.

Barry just looked confused.

"Your robe, I think," Clark answered, leaving it up to Bruce if he explained to Barry or not.

Bruce nodded. Turning toward a small closet next to what appeared to be a medical grade hot-tub, Bruce took a robe off the hook and put it on, before shimmying the underwear back off. At seeing Barry's further confusion, he smiled sympathetically at the younger man and explained. "I'm sure you've figured out by now that I am submissive to Clark." At Barry's hesitant nod, he continued, "As my Dom, he chooses everything that has to do with me, when we are home. In public, I take a bit more charge over myself, but still defer to him as much as I am able. One of the things Clark enjoys most when we are home and it won't offend anyone is to hold and cuddle me..." Bruce blushed and looked almost bashful at the words. "He prefers me to be naked, so there is skin contact when he rubs and caresses. Plus...it leaves me more vulnerable and less likely to try and take over again; and get into trouble..." He cleared his throat at the last, because he was only guessing at that and wasn't sure he was right. He looked at Clark for confirmation.

Barry bit his lip and walked to the tiny closet to take one of the other robes. "You want me the same way?" He swallowed and looked at Clark. It was obvious he was asking if Clark wanted his submission, not about the robe.

Clark nodded in acknowledgement to Bruce and then said, seriously to Barry, "Yes. I do want you the same way."

Barry looked into Clark's eyes, then into Bruce's. Finding what he was looking for, he nodded before putting on the robe he held in his hand. He paused for a moment, then slipped his underwear off as well. If he was accepting Clark as his Dom, then he'd accept what the older man wanted; or at least what Bruce had said was wanted. "Do we leave our uniforms here, then?" He glanced at where they'd left the items when they'd disrobed for Clark's examination. "And where do we put our dirty underclothes?"

"The uniforms get left in that basket. Street clothes in this one..." Bruce proceeded to put his uniform and under clothing in the correct spot, smiling as Barry quickly did the same. "Alfred will retrieve the street clothes to put in the laundry. He'll clean and repair the uniforms with Lucien's help... as well as adding in any upgrades."

While Bruce and Barry got themselves sorted, Clark also changed into more comfortable clothes. Once all three of them were ready, he wrapped an arm each around their shoulders, hugging both tight against his side.

Bruce immediately pressed close, his need to submit and be taken care of by his verndari obvious if you knew what to look for.

Barry snuggled a little more hesitantly, as he tried to adjust to what was suddenly his life.

Clark cuddled both of them close to himself as they headed into the main area of the mansion. Feeling Barry's hesitation, he gently and reassuringly stroked his fingers down the younger man's back.

At that moment, Alfred appeared. "Master Clark, Ms. Lois is in the dining room and wishes to know if you and Masters, Bruce and Barry, will be joining her.

Bruce looked toward Clark, to see what his decision was.

Barry blushed as his stomach growled. Loudly. "High metabolism..." He winced.

"I think that would be a yes," Clark replied, with a trace of amusement, as he gently squeezed both Barry and Bruce.

Bruce couldn't help a tiny chuckle as Barry shifted in embarrassment.

They both went with Clark, following Alfred into the dining room.

"Good evening, Lois," Bruce said deferentially.

Lois smiled at both Bruce and Barry. "I'm glad to see both of you safe," she said.

Clark guided his two subs to the table, sitting himself opposite Lois with Bruce and Barry on either side of him.

"Do I have you to thank for my life?" Bruce came right out and asked Clark's girlfriend.

"Yes," Lois answered. "I called Clark as soon as I heard what happened." She was honest and unapologetic.

Bruce nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lois smiled.

Clark watched his two charges carefully, waiting to see if either needed encouragement to eat.

Bruce knew what was expected of him and, wanting Clark to be able to enjoy his own meal, he put an acceptable amount of food on his plate, waiting until everyone else had food before beginning to eat.

Barry loaded his plate before realizing he'd taken three times as much as everyone else. Blushing, he slouched. "Sorry. I get hungry fast..."

"Don't worry about it," Clark said gently, lightly squeezing Barry's shoulder. "Take as much as you need."

Lois cleared her throat. "I'm going to be out of the mansion tonight. I've got a new lead on a story." She'd guessed that Bruce and Barry would need to be with Clark, so decided to take the opportunity to follow a lead.

Barry looked up with interest. "Really? What kinda lead? If you don't mind me asking?"

Bruce continued eating quietly, but he knew why Lois was going and couldn't help feeling a bit guilty.

"It's on a potential witness to a crime that may have been committed by a gang of metahumans, but no one knows for sure," Lois answered. "I'm hoping I'll be able to get some answers."

"If metahumans are involved..." Barry found himself glancing toward Clark. "Maybe we can help."

"Once we know more information," Clark said.

Lois nodded. "I'll be sure to keep you informed."

Barry grinned, settling down to eat.

Bruce glanced at Lois, then Clark, apologetically.

Clark reached over to squeeze Bruce's hand, gently and reassuringly, thumb stroking over the other man's palm.

Bruce gripped Clark's hand, giving him a thankful look. "Do you need a vehicle?" He wanted to help Lois as much as possible, since she was leaving for him and Barry.

"I could use one, if you have it spare." Lois smiled.

"Of course," Bruce smiled. "I'll give you the key to the Benz."

"Thank you," Lois replied, before returning to her own food.

The meal was pleasant and leisurely, but eventually, they had all finished and Bruce was handing Lois the keys to the car. "Good night, Lois. Be safe," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before facing Clark. "We'll wait in the room while you walk her to the car?"

Clark nodded. "I'll see you both in a few minutes," he promised, before linking his arm through Lois' and leading her to the car.

"We're this way, kid..." Bruce motioned Barry to follow him, leading the younger man to Clark's room. "When I'm waiting for him, I usually wait in the corner unless he's told me otherwise... " he admitted, before going into the corner to wait.

Barry blinked, but went to the opposite corner and waited.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Lois and seeing her into the car, Clark headed to his room. Seeing his subs in their respective corners, he walked over to draw each of them out.

Barry was fidgeting to the point of vibration. "She knows? Sir? That you..."

Bruce shifted closer to Clark. He was glad Clark had decided to bring Barry in to their group. The help in keeping the younger man safe was a relief. Still. It would take some adjusting. Sharing his Verndari with the kid.

"It would be harder to keep it a secret from her. And make it seem like I'm ashamed of our relationship, which I'm not. Far from it." Leading them over to the bed, Clark sat down and settled both of them comfortably on his lap. He began to gently rub down each of their backs, fingers ghosting possessively over their backsides; gently rubbing Bruce's bottom, as he knew his little one would still be feeling the sting from the spanking.

Barry nodded. "Yeah. I understand..." He grinned, kissing Clark on the cheek. "What should I call her?" he asked curiously. To his way of thinking, Lois deserved her own title for being willing to share her boyfriend with two other people like she was doing. He liked the woman and thought maybe she could be like a 'big sister', even if she didn't hold the same authority over him that Clark was going to be holding.

Bruce blinked at the question but didn't say anything. Instead, he shifted slightly so that Clark could rub his back and bottom easier and let his head rest on the Kryptonian's shoulder. Lois was actually younger than him and while they did react with each other like siblings, there wasn't an imbalance of 'power' between them. He could see how Barry might react to her differently, however. Of course, most of the reason he didn't say anything was because Barry needed to work out his relationship with Clark on his own terms and Bruce was just tired and wanted his Verndari to take care of him.

Clark continued to gently stroke and rub. He didn't remove their robes, as this was a new situation for all of them, but he did slide his hands under the fabric so he could rub and caress bare skin. "She won't be taking an active hand, but she's not above letting me know something she thinks I need to," he answered Barry. "Kind of like a big sister."

Barry nodded. "That makes sense."

Bruce noted that the kid didn't seem to need the cuddles or the comfort as much as Bruce did; not to say Barry didn't want them or pulled away from the affection, but he wasn't actively seeking it out either. Bruce took that as a sign that Barry was a bit more well-adjusted than he, himself was. Even if he'd lost his mother at a young age and his father had been in prison, Barry'd had a stable family raising him. Bruce had had Alfred and while he loved the old man as a father, being the sole heir of Wayne Enterprises had put Bruce in a position where he had to grow up fast. As much as Alfred had tried to help him, there was only so much the younger Wayne had allowed him to do because of the obligations he'd felt. It hadn't helped that Bruce had left at a young age to train under Ra's al Ghul. Bruce hadn't realized how much he craved affection until Clark had taken over. He kept the robe on for Barry's benefit, but as soon as they were in bed and under covers where Barry couldn't actually see... the robe was coming off. Bruce needed complete physical contact; needed to feel his Verndari's complete control.

Clark held and cuddled them both a bit longer before he moved to settle them under the blankets. Able to read his little one well, he stripped Bruce's robe off as soon as he was certain Barry wouldn't see and neither would be embarrassed. It gave him full access to Bruce's body and he took advantage, rubbing his little one's red, heated bottom and down over his thighs.

Barry settled close enough to touch, but not so closely that he was wrapped around Clark, and soon fell asleep.

Bruce snuggled as close as he could, arms wrapped around Clark's chest, head on Clark's shoulder, legs tangled up around Clark's legs, until every inch of him was touching his Verndari in some way. He managed to avoid whimpering as Clark rubbed his bottom, but he squeezed the Kryptonian tight and pressed forward into him in response to the rubbing. It stung; but he was glad for the sting, as it would remind him to think before acting next time. And the comforting after felt good.

Clark pressed kisses to Bruce's head, his hands roaming over and gently squeezing his little one's bottom and thighs. There was a slight sense of satisfaction in feeling the heat and knowing he was responsible for it; not that he'd hurt his little one, but that Bruce knew he was in control. "I'm going to give you a reminder tomorrow, little one," he whispered in Bruce's ear.

Bruce nodded gently, kissing under Clark's chin in silent acceptance of the promise. Knowing that he'd be going over his Verndari's knee for another spanking didn't scare him. It helped him relax enough to sleep. His Verndari had him and would continue to have him. He was safe. He didn't have to keep holding on, being hyper-aware. He fell asleep to Clark rubbing and squeezing his sore bottom, a smile on his face.

Clark cuddled his little one tightly to himself, his side resting gently against Barry's so that they'd both be able to feel him. Still clasping Bruce's bottom, he slipped into sleep fairly quickly.

* * *

Barry was awake early the next morning and, carefully extricating himself from the bed, had gone to take a shower, borrowing the first clothes that looked like they'd fit him in the drawer he'd found. He did so as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Bruce. The older man didn't have Barry's healing factor and had also taken more of a beating than Barry had; so, Barry knew he'd likely be very sore and would need the rest. He tiptoed out of the room, then went in search of Alfred to see if he could do anything to help, sitting idle not something he enjoyed doing.

Bruce had woken up as soon as Barry had got out of the bed. As careful as the younger man had been, Bruce had spent years developing a sense for his surroundings and whenever they changed, he was always going to notice. He nuzzled against Clark before settling, noting that the Kryptonian still had hold of his backside in a firm grip. It felt good and safe and he didn't want to disturb their position if he could avoid it.

Clark woke up at the nuzzling, but didn't relax his firm grasp on Bruce's bottom, thumbs gently gliding over the bare skin. "Good morning, little one. I love you," he whispered, kissing Bruce's hair.

Bruce hummed softly. "Love you more, Verndari..." he said in a teasing tone, the love strong in his voice. He shifted just enough to push his bottom more firmly into Clark's grip, asking without words for his Dom to take control.

Clark gave each buttock a firm squeeze, before moving his hands a bit lower and doing the same to Bruce's thighs. "Still warm, little one," he murmured, commenting on the heat he could feel.

"You take good care of me, Verndari..." Bruce murmured. "I'd expect nothing less than warmth after you correct me..." His tone was fond and accepting.

Clark pressed a kiss to either side of Bruce's head, hands still rubbing and stroking over his little one's bottom. Bruce's legs were wrapped around him and he slid his hands over them before returning to Bruce's backside, giving it a couple of firm pats.

"Thank you, Verndari..." Bruce whispered softly, snuggling closer and closing his eyes so he could focus on the feeling of Clark rubbing and controlling him.

Rubbing a bit more, Clark gave his little one's bottom a gentle, stinging smack that he repeated before rubbing and then delivering another pair of light, stinging swats.

Bruce couldn't help but let out a tiny whimper at the stinging swats. His bottom was still sore from the night before, so it didn't take long for the heat to reignite. He didn't fight it, though; it was a sign that his Verndari was in charge and all he could do was submit. He needed to submit. He needed Clark in control.

Pressing kisses to Bruce's head, Clark continued to lightly swat his little one's bottom, covering every inch before he paused to rub and then repeated the circuit of swats.

Bruce nuzzled and snuggled against his Dom, tiny sounds of acceptance slipping out of his mouth when a particular sensitive area was swatted or rubbed. It didn't take long for tears to start sliding out of his eyes and down his face, dripping onto Clark's shoulder. He didn't try and squirm away, though, even when it began to hurt. Bruce continued to snuggle close and push his bottom back so that his Dom could easily control and correct him.

Clark pressed another kiss to Bruce's head, beginning to gently rub, stroke and caress his little one's bottom. "I love you so much," he repeated. "I can't ever lose you, my little one."

"I know..." Bruce whispered. "...I'm not allowed to do things that could take me from you..." he added, in a tiny voice filled with guilt. "...I'm sorry I did yesterday, Sir. I'm sorry I wasn't careful and worried you..."

"I'm just so relieved I have you back and safe with me," Clark murmured, stroking his hands over Bruce's backside. "I was only so desperately terrified for you because of how much I love and need you, little one. I know it's hard to change the habits of a lifetime and I'm not angry with you. I just want to make sure that this sticks in your mind the next time you're tempted to do something so dangerous."

"Yessir..." Bruce whispered, before sniffling. "...I _need_ to remember."

Clark kissed his head. "I'm going to sit up and put you across my knee, little one. And then I'm going to cuddle, stroke and caress you until it's time for breakfast."

"Yes, Verndari..." Bruce said quietly, accepting Clark's decision without argument. When it was just Clark with him, it was easy to let go of his tendency to control and let the other man decide for him. It was easy and, most of the time, wanted and needed.

Clark carefully sat up and moved Bruce across his lap, wrapping his arm tight and secure around his little one's waist. "I've got you, little one," he murmured, before lifting his hand and bringing it down firmly and then rubbing.

Bruce let out a tiny huff as Clark's hand landed, then whined softly as the rubbing began. He closed his eyes tight and focused on his Dom's controlling grip on him and the way the other man made him ache and sting and want _more_ of the correction and caresses.

Clark kept his grip tight and secure on Bruce as he swatted and rubbed after each time his hand landed. "I'm not going to let you get taken from me, little one. No matter what happens."

"You'll keep me safe and close... and not let even me take me away?" Bruce said, in a tiny voice. He knew the answer, of course, but something in him needed to hear Clark say it; say that he would prevent Bruce from doing anything to take himself away and that Clark was in control.

" _Exactly right_ , little one," Clark said. "I'll keep you safe and protect you. No matter what happens."

Bruce sniffled again, wiping at his eyes with his hand. It never failed to surprise him how he could withstand any amount of pain or discomfort without complaint or response, but let his Verndari indicate disappointment in his actions, or need to correct him for said actions, and it took very little for him to be brought to tears and repentance. "I'm sorry, Verndari... I _know_ better. I do. I just ignored what I knew. There... there's _no_ excuse!" He began to softly cry.

Clark delivered a final few smacks and then stopped, carefully gathering Bruce into his arms and, as promised, cuddling his little one tightly on his lap.

"...Love you, Verndari..." Bruce snuggled close, nuzzling against Clark's neck.

"I love you." Clark kissed Bruce's head. "And I'm not ever going to let anything happen to you. I'll keep you safe from _everything_."

Bruce sniffled a little more, shifting slightly because his bottom really did sting, even if it didn't _exactly_ hurt. "...My bottom's hot and stingy again..." he noted softly, reluctantly acknowledging how he'd needed to be handled, again. Sighing softly, he even more reluctantly admitted, "I _need_ it to be hot and sting... Would you remind me again tonight, Sir?" He swallowed hard, not able to face Clark as he made his request.

"Anything you need from me, my little one," Clark replied softly. "If you need me to keep your bottom hot and stinging for a while, I'll do that. Especially since it means you'll still be feeling my control when we're not at home."

"I do need that, Verndari... I need to feel your control _all day_ and _all night_ ,so even if we aren't together, I can't ignore what is expected of me... can't 'forget' that I can't do things that might take me from you..." Bruce's voice caught and he had to swallow and nuzzle close again to avoid crying.

Clark slid his hands down Bruce's back, carefully and gently cupping his little one's bottom once more. "Would it make you feel better if I take you over my knee every morning and evening to remind you for the next week or so?" he asked gently.

Bruce nodded against Clark's shoulder before whispering, "Yessir... it'd help a lot, I think..."

"I'll keep your backside hot and stinging, little one," Clark murmured, gently squeezing each of Bruce's buttocks.

"Thank you, Verndari..." Bruce whimpered, hiding his face against Clark's chest and pushing his bottom out for easier access. He was _trying_ to not push for more- it was entirely up to Clark what he was given in terms of affection and correction- but it made him feel good when Clark touched him, either through spanking or squeezing, and he couldn't help but try and put himself into position to be given both.

Clark gently kissed the side of Bruce's neck, squeezing and then gently smacking Bruce's bottom in response to it being pushed out.

Bruce sniffled, then huffed softly as his bottom was smacked. "...How can you not think I'm pathetic, Verndari..?" he whispered, in a chagrined tone. "...Needing for you to make my bottom sting. Needing you to control me like a naughty brat..."

Clark pressed another kiss to his little one's neck. "I like making your bottom sting, little one," he murmured, delivering another gentle smack and then rubbing. "And I like controlling you." Another smack and rub. "Because I love you and you're my little one." A third gentle smack and rub.

"So I'm not pathetic needing it? Cuz you like giving me what I need?" Bruce snuggled tighter, sticking his bottom out just that tiny bit more. He wasn't sure what he was after. His bottom already stung non-stop, but he couldn't help wanting more. Although if he was honest, what he wanted was Clark's controlling and possessive touch, because he was craving the rubs and the sqeezings just as much as the smacks.

"You're not pathetic at all, little one." Clark kissed Bruce's neck repeatedly, moving his hand a little bit lower to begin paying the same kind of attention to his little one's sit spots and thighs; smacking and squeezing and rubbing.

"Thank you, Verndari... for understanding and taking care of me..." Bruce whispered, looking up just long enough to kiss the underside of Clark's chin. "...If I didn't think it was selfish of me, I'd ask to be put over your lap and spend the rest of the day having you control me. I'd be so sensitive..." He sighed softly.

Clark gave his thigh a gentle squeeze and swat. "I'm willing to do that, little one. Keep you over my knee the rest of the day, making your bottom stinging and hot and sensitive." He smacked a little harder for emphasis.

"You are?" Bruce whimpered. "Lois won't mind? I... I think Barry would be okay with it... but... you would do that?"

"Yes, little one, I would." Clark slid his hand over Bruce's bottom and then gently moved his little one back across his lap, settling him comfortably in place before giving a firm smack and then rubbing. "You feel good across my lap, little one."

"Feels good... right... being over your lap..." Bruce admitted as he relaxed, settling in place.

Clark swatted steadily down to Bruce's thighs before he started to rub and squeeze. "I like warming your bottom for you, little one."

Bruce swallowed hard. "...Like having you warm my bottom, Verndari. Like feeling you heat up _what belongs to you_..." he said, a trifle breathlessly.

"How do you feel, being across my lap like this, little one?" Clark asked, resuming the steady smacks.

"Like I belong to you and always will... like you are in charge and control everything... I... I feel vulnerable to you and needy and... safe. Always safe, sir..." Bruce whispered hesitantly. He felt a wealth of emotions being over Clark's lap and it was hard to pin them down to specific words.

"You _are_ safe with me, little one." Clark rubbed and gently squeezed Bruce's bottom, feeling the heat, before he resumed the steady smacks. "It doesn't matter how vulnerable you are, because I've got you. And whether you're on my lap or over it, you'll always be safe with and belong to me."

"I can just be me and... and not pretend I dont need anyone..." Bruce said quietly, lying limp and accepting, and open for whatever Clark decided to do.

Clark gently parted Bruce's thighs, so that he could swat his little one's inner thighs, heating those up along with the rest of his little one's bottom.

Bruce obediently widened his legs so that Clark could easily take control over his inner thighs as well, whimpering slightly as the more sensitive area felt the admonishment, but holding still for it because he wanted to obey his Dom and Clark had made the decision to swat that area, so Bruce wasn't going to fight even a little. His bottom and thighs were becoming as sensitive as he'd wanted them to and he felt everything around him becoming hazy as his focus became centered on what Clark was doing and how it felt.

Clark swatted Bruce's inner thighs, pausing every so often to rub and stroke the warm, sensitive skin as it turned pink.

Bruce shivered as he felt the skin becoming even more sensitive than it already was. He couldn't help but whimper softly with need, opening his legs further so as not to hinder the smacks at all.

Clark swatted Bruce's inner thighs, but also returned his attention to his little one's bottom as well. After a little while, he carefully rolled Bruce over so that they were face to face and then lifted his little one's legs, exposing his bottom once more in a different, more vulnerable position.

Bruce blinked as he found himself staring up into his Dom's face; his backside open and vulnerable, his private area exposed for Clark to see and control if he chose, and immediately felt himself 'falling' out of control. His breathing became ragged and he frantically reached for Clarks arm that was holding him in place, gripping onto the Kryptonian tightly with his hands, a hint of fear in his eyes and a whole lot of trust. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes and then dripped down his cheeks and toward his ears. His Verndari was in complete control and could hurt him really bad if the man wanted; and Bruce did nothing to try and regain even a tiny bit of control to protect himself or make himself less vulnerable. He left himself open, even if it could possibly mean lasting pain, because he _trusted_ Clark not to harm him and _believed_ if his Dom did do something permanent, it was something Bruce needed or deserved.

Clark's fingers stroked gently and tenderly over Bruce's cheek, the look on his face tender and loving. He kept eye contact with his little one as he continued to steadily swat his little one's bottom and thighs. "I love you so much, little one."

"I love you, Verndari..." Bruce whispered, giving Clark a trembling smile. He kept his eyes on Clark's face while the Kryptonian swatted. Somehow, looking into the other man's face while he was controlled made it seem that much more intense and he found it more difficult to hold still. Soon, the lower half of his body was wriggling.

Clark kept his arm tight and secure around his little one, continuing to swat, rub and squeeze Bruce's bottom. He still stroked his little one's cheeks and down over his neck, gentle and tender.

Bruce relaxed the rest of the way, just staring up into his Dom's face, focusing on the sting and how good it and the rubbing felt. Nearly everything else had diminished into the background. His focus was fully on his Verndari.

Clark stroked and caressed his little one's face and down Bruce's chest, stroking and rubbing and swatting and squeezing Bruce's bottom and thighs.

Bruce shivered at the attention to his face and chest, the gentle caressing a counterpoint to the swats and squeezing. He moaned softly, his eyes closing half-way as he began to slip, more and more of his emotional control being given up and ceded to Clark.

* * *

Barry had gone into the kitchen to help Alfred with breakfast. Once it was completed, he and the butler had carried it to the dining area; just in time for Lois to return from her 'assignment'. He grinned at the woman and pointed at the table. "I hope you're hungry. Alfred insisted on making a lot; I know he wants to be certain I have enough, but even _I_ don't normally eat _this_ much!" He grinned.

"It looks good." Lois sat at the table, not surprised to see Clark and Bruce hadn't joined them. She'd had the feeling last night Bruce needed Clark and it wouldn't be the first time they'd skipped breakfast and Clark ended up feeding Bruce later.

"Are you wearing my blouse?" Lois finally zeroed in on just what Barry was dressed in.

Barry blinked and looked down at the item in question, turning a bright red. "Uh... this is a blouse? I thought it was one of Clark's dress shirts... I guess that would explain why it wasn't super huge on me..." he muttered sheepishly. "...Do you want me to take it off?" He reached toward the buttons to start removing it.

"It's fine. I think it actually looks better on you than it does on me." Lois snorted. "But maybe it'd be a good idea to pick up your clothes and other things from your old place, since you'll be living here now?"

"Yeah. That'd prolly be a really good idea. Maybe when we're done eating, I can take Clark and Bruce some breakfast and ask permission to go get some of my things. At least enough to hold me over until I can break the lease and pack up everything that I need to move here..." Barry glanced between Lois and Alfred to see what they thought of the idea.

Lois nodded, exactly as if it was normal for Barry to be talking about going and asking permission to pack up his things. "That sounds like a good idea," she agreed. "And it'll save Clark interrupting their time together if you take them food."

Barry nodded before slanting his head curiously. "You really are okay with sharing Clark with Bruce and I?" he observed quietly. "You don't seem surprised that they haven't come to breakfast, anyway..."

"I've been at this long enough to know when they need some time," Lois answered. "Bruce feels less guilty if I time my 'following leads' for when he needs Clark, like last night. And, yes, I'm okay with sharing him with you two."

Barry's grin was hesitant and boyishly shy. "You're really good at picking up on things..." he said quietly.

Lois smiled. "Clark might be my boyfriend, but I know he needs Bruce...and now I can tell he needs you too."

"Does he?" Barry's grin grew. "...I know I upset him, but I wasn't sure that wasn't just because he'd be upset if any of his team got into a situation like that... if he needs me, it... it makes it different..."

"He brought you home with him," Lois pointed out. "And he was just as attentive to you as he was to Bruce during dinner. I'm sure he was as affectionate with you too."

Barry wrinkled his nose as he thought about that. "Yeah... he was. I guess I shoulda connected the dots a little better..." He snorted softly. "Guess that means I gotta be even more extra careful..."

Lois nodded. "Exactly. Besides, I'm also aware of just how he deals with dangerous behaviour."

Barry blushed. "Yeah. I dunno. I kinda like that he's decided I'm his and he's gonna take care of me, but I'd rather avoid going over his knee again..." he admitted sheepishly.

"I'm sure that's what makes it effective as a deterrent," Lois commented. "It wouldn't be as good if you didn't want to avoid it."

"True." Barry smiled again, noting that they'd finished eating. "Would you like me to help clean up, Mr. Alfred?" he asked in a chipper voice. "And then take Clark and Bruce their breakfast?"

"I'll help clean up, while you take them breakfast," Lois offered, standing up.

"Yes, if you could please take their breakfast before it gets cold, Master Barry, Ms. Lois will help me." Alfred agreed with Lois.

"Okay..." Barry smiled at both of them before quickly making a tray with enough food for both men. He then walked it to the room, not wanting to risk spilling it by running. He knocked on the door.

Bruce wasn't quite dropped far enough that he didnt notice when the knock on the door came. He was far enough down that he was incapable of moving to cover himself or even lower his legs. He stayed in position, laying face-up on Clark's lap, knees raised toward his shoulders and opened wide so that he was completely vulnerable to Clark; and all his vulnerable bits were completely visible to whoever walked in. The fact that he was thoroughly spanked would be obvious too. He could feel the heat on his bottom and thighs; he knew those areas had to be scarlet. He looked into Clark's eyes and whimpered softly. It was completely up to Clark if his modesty was preserved or not.

Clark stroked his hand over Bruce's cheek and then carefully moved the blanket to cover enough of Bruce's modesty that his little one would be safe and warm. Then, he called softly, "Come in."

Barry opened the door slowly, carefully carrying the tray into the room and shutting the door behind him, before walking over and setting the tray on a spot on the dresser; the only place that had enough room to hold a tray. Once assured that it wasn't going to fall onto the floor, he turned to ask Clark a question, but then stalled as he finally noticed how Bruce was laying. The only thing the cover did was make certain Bruce's bottom and most private area wasn't on display; it was still very obvious how the older man was situated and the parts of Bruce's thighs that were still visible and not under the blanket were a dark, angry red. Barry audibly swallowed. He had thought all the punishment was over the night before. "Uh... I... uh... brought breakfast for you..." he said hesitantly, forcing his eyes off of the blanket covered backside and the dark red thighs peeking out where the blanket didn't cover. He let his eyes dart to Clark's, trying to make certain the older man wasn't upset or angry, then darted to Bruce's in the hopes that it might explain what he was looking at, then looked back at Clark.

Bruce bit his lip, but the look in his eyes was needy and accepting. He was trying to come up with words to explain to the younger man that this wasn't punishment; this was something he personally needed, so Barry didn't have to be afraid. His head just wouldn't cooperate. Just as it had been Clark's decision on if he was covered or not, it would be the other man's decision on if he explained to Barry.

"It's okay, munchkin." Clark reached out and ran his fingers down Barry's arm with a reassuring smile. "Bruce isn't being punished. This is about something he needs. And one thing I will _always_ do is give either of you what you need."

Barry's eyes widened slightly at that, but one look into Bruce's eyes told him that Bruce _did_ need what Clark was doing; and _needed it still_ ,if the way the other man wasn't even trying to put his legs down or shift was any indication. Barry cleared his throat. "I... I didn't mean to interrupt. If he needs you still... I should go..." He completely forgot he was planning to ask permission to go pack himself a bag with his own clothes and a few personal items.

Bruce blinked at the kids words, a slightly worried frown on his face. He looked at Clark again. "...It's okay..." he finally managed to whisper, fairly confident in his Dom's ability to understand that he was telling him that if Clark wanted to handle him in front of Barry so that Barry wouldn't be afraid of intruding or of being in the way, he would accept Clark's decision.

Clark gently slid his hand down Barry's arm to take hold of the younger man's hand. "It's okay, munchkin. You're my sub too. You don't have to leave, especially as I want you to feel comfortable enough to let me fulfil any needs you might have too." He helped Barry onto the bed.

Barry swallowed, glancing at Bruce, then at Clark. "I... I don't want to intrude..." He blushed as he glanced at Bruce's blanket covered backside again. "I don't want to be the reason you stop if he needs you to..." He bit his lip and looked back up at Clark. He noticeably didn't get back up from where Clark had helped him to sit, though. He was close enough, he could reach over and touch Bruce's reddened thigh and feel the heat radiating off of it. He could only imagine that the rest of the older sub's backside was just as red and hot.

Bruce whimpered softly at the gentle touch, but held still so that Barry could feel his hot skin. He wanted Barry to feel comfortable with him and Clark as well and if witnessing Bruce receiving a scorched bottom, because Bruce _needed_ that, would help him, then he wasn't going to try and hide.

Clark carefully pulled the cover free of Bruce's body, letting one arm wrap around Barry's shoulders. "I don't need to stop just because you're here, munchkin," he said.

Barry hissed softly in sympathy as he saw how red Bruce's bottom was and he couldn't help but gently rub a hand over one flank, feeling the heat. "You... you need this?" he asked hesitantly, slightly worried; not that Clark was hurting Bruce or doing something that Bruce didn't really want but couldn't say no to, but that Bruce _actually needed_ it. He looked up at Clark, his worry obvious. His trust that Clark would take care of Bruce and him was also obvious, though.

Bruce whimpered at the gentle touch, closing his eyes before whispering, in a hoarse voice. "Yeah kid... I need it..." he admitted, his cheeks turning almost as red as his bottom.

Barry, seeing that he'd somehow embarrassed his 'sub-brother', quickly interjected. "Then it's all good, right? Clark will take care of you and give you what you need and you won't get hurt trying to get it some other way. Right? That's... that's how it works, right?" He didn't sound so confident at the end, because he wasn't sure he _was_ right. He looked to Clark for confirmation again, his hand moving of it's own volition to gently rub Bruce's other flank, some need to 'comfort' the other man escaping in his actions, even though he didn't realize that's what he was doing.

Clark nodded. "It's not even really about pain but about being controlled," he said. "I'm in control of both of you." He let his hand rub gently over Bruce's opposite flank. "I'd rather both of you get what you need from me and not do dangerous things instead. I will take care of _both_ of you. I love you."

Barry bit his lip and nodded, still gently rubbing Bruce. "I... I don't think I need something like this." He glanced at Bruce's reddened skin, blushing when he realized he was rubbing Bruce's bottom with a familiarity that he hadn't gotten permission for. "...I think... I think my need is just to know that you're in control and are willing to take care of me..." He swallowed. "Seeing you take care of Bruce like this, it's pretty clear you are and you will..." He paused before asking hesitantly, "...You don't mind my... rubbing... do you, Bruce? I'm sorry I didn't ask first... I just... it felt like the right thing to do, but I don't want to upset you. Either of you..." He looked from Bruce to Clark uncertainly.

Bruce cleared his throat, his face still red. "...I... I don't mind, kid. It was a bit of a surprise, but you've got a good heart and if it helps you... then if Clark says it's okay, you can watch, or rub, or whatever you need. I... I'd rather you not participate in spanking, though..." He said that last bit in a hesitant aside to Clark. Since it was Clark's decision what either of them did or didn't do.

Clark nodded in agreement. "I agree that it's not appropriate for you to participate in the spanking," he said, responding to Bruce's comment but addressing Barry. "But as for watching and rubbing...as long as Bruce is okay with it, it's not a problem for me." Running his fingers over Barry's side, he added, "And you're right that I will take care of you too and control you."

Barry smiled at that. "Yeah. I... I actually wanted to ask permission to do something..." he admitted sheepishly. "Cept now I'm thinking maybe I'll do it later, if I get permission that is... because if you don't want me to, I'm not about to do it..." He blushed as he found himself rambling, even as he continued to gently rub his sub-brother's flank and thigh.

Bruce couldn't help but let out a tiny huff at the rambling, his voice amused as he asked, "What did you want to do?"

"I was hoping to speed back to my old apartment and pack myself a bag of my own clothes and a few personal stuff. To hold me over until I was able to go pack everything I wanted to keep and actually move it here..." Barry admitted in a rush, looking at Clark as he told them what he'd wanted. "...On account of your alls clothes are just _too big_ on me and I accidently wore Lois's _blouse_ and even though she was _really_ cool about it, it was kinda embarrassing, especially after she said it looked better on me; and well..." He blushed darkly as Bruce began to chuckle.

Clark laughed outright at that, giving Barry's waist a gentle squeeze. "It's not a problem to go and get your clothes; and if you want to wait until later, we can both go with you," he offered. He kept one hand each on his subs, rubbing and gently stroking; just enjoying the physical contact with both of them.

"Really? You'd want to go with me just to pack a bag?" Barry blinked.

Bruce sighed softly. "Kid... if he's willing to heat my backside for me because I need it, don't you think hed be willing to accompany you just to keep you company if you wanted?"

Barry's, "Yes," was entirely too uncertain and hesitant for Bruce's liking, but he didnt say anything else. The ball was in Clark's court.

Clark wrapped his arm a bit tighter around Barry's waist. "I want you, munchkin. And I need you. And that means I enjoy keeping you company and doing things for you. I love you just as much as I do Bruce."

"Yeah... okay..." Barry leaned into Clark, finally removing his hand from Bruce's bottom. "You really don't mind me being here? Watching?" He gave Bruce and Clark another uncertain look.

"If it helps you feel and understand..." Bruce sighed softly, "I'm okay. And Clark wouldnt allow it if he didn't think it was a good idea..." His trust in Clark was absolute. He shifted slightly, beginning to feel a need for smacks again.

"It's okay with me." Clark tightened his arm around Barry's waist, while his other hand began to steadily swat Bruce's backside, pausing periodically to rub and caress and squeeze.

Barry leaned into Clark, staying quiet. And he watched as Clark's hand landed repeatedly on Bruce's already red bottom and thighs, turning them darker red. Watched as their Dom rubbed and squeezed and showed complete possession and control. Watched as Bruce submitted and let go, relaxing further with each smack and caress.

And as he watched Bruce submit and relax, he found himself relaxing and being able to submit as well. Maybe not in the same way, but it was obvious in the way he shifted closer to Clark that watching Clark take Bruce down was taking him down as well.

Clark kept a careful watch over both of his subs; Bruce, to make sure he didn't go further than his little one needed; Barry, in case his munchkin demonstrated he needed in a different way, or became distressed. And he kept swatting, rubbing and squeezing; kept his arm settled in place around Barry's waist, holding the younger man tight against his side.

Barry couldn't help but begin to help Clark rub and squeeze, moving his hand when the older man was spanking, but doing his best to comfort and soothe when he wasn't. Helping their Dom 'protect' Bruce by giving affection; letting the older sub know he deserved and needed affection just as much as he might think he deserved and needed pain eased what little uncertainty Barry felt. As the younger sub saw Bruce dropping even further, he felt his own stomach dropping, a warmth spreading through him. He belonged here with these two men. The feeling of acceptance and home was pervasive. When he heard a low, keening moan begin to slide from Bruce's lips, Barry whined softly, closing his eyes, slid down until he was almost lying down, gently kissed both of Bruce's buttocks, then hid his face against Clark's waist, nuzzling against the Kryptonian like a scared puppy.

Bruce hadn't expected Barry to take part in Clark 'taking him apart'. The younger man's concern and care for him had been a surprise. At first, the reassurances and allowing Barry to touch and caress had been meant to help the younger sub adjust. Soon, though, to Bruce's surprise, the extra hands showing him affection became another focus that began to help him let go further. Soon, he was wanting Barry's rubs and squeezes too. Not as much as Clark's; he wasn't giving Barry control over him and suspected when Clark wasn't around, he'd be in charge of Barry... but he could appreciate the younger man's need to protect and care for him and allowing it made him feel good that he was also helping Barry as much as Barry helped him.

Clark tangled his fingers in Barry's hair, threading them through the strands before stroking down his younger sub's spine. While not spanking Barry, he stroked and touched and rubbed, silently reiterating that Barry was _his_ as much as spanking, squeezing and rubbing Bruce showed his little one who _he_ belonged to.

Clark's fingers in his hair calmed Barry, the possessive grip causing him to whimper and whine much like Bruce had been doing with the spanking. It caught him by surprise, the way his stomach flipped and he found himself pressing closer to Clark, wanting the older man to hold him in place. If spanking enabled Bruce to feel Clark's dominance, then his need must be to be 'held down', Barry thought in surprise. Because that's what he wanted now... to be held in place and not be able to move if Clark didn't allow it. He groaned softly at the realization.

Bruce was beyond thinking by this point, his entire focus on Clark's hands. He didn't realize when parts of him began to tighten and swell, though his position allowed anyone looking at him to see.

Clark gently pushed Barry closer to himself, untucking the blouse and pushing it up to allow him to press his hand against bare skin. His arm wrapped tight and secure around the younger man's waist, holding him in place, and his other hand rubbed, stroked and continued to smack Bruce's backside.

Barry shivered, nuzzling against Clark, relaxing further into the older man, the tight hold causing him to loosen a bit more.

Bruce began to shiver as he fell further under.

"I've got you both," Clark murmured, his hands on both of his subs; his voice gentle and reassuring. "I love you both."

Barry had fallen far enough to be unable to do anything without Clark's direction... but not so far he couldn't 'feel' what was going on with Bruce. The older man's bottom and thighs were painful to look at, they were so scarlet. But Bruce lay limp without any struggle as Clark continued to spank. Granted, the smacks were more like pats by this point, the Kryptonian only smacking hard when Bruce whined, somehow hearing the difference between an accepting whimper and moan or a needy whine, but Barry felt even pats had to be adding to the layers of heat and pain by this point. Still, Bruce kept in place. He didnt even squirm or attempt to touch himself or get friction against what was obviously a painful erection. Somehow, seeing Beuce submit so fully and leaving every decision and physical action in Clark's hands caused Barry to drop further and be unable to do anything either... even if a part of him wanted to soothe Bruce, or help in some way. He couldn't bring himself to move other than to press and nuzzle closer to Clark as he watched the Bat completely taken apart.

Clark continued talking in soft, gentle tones as he kept touching and stroking Barry; kept 'swatting' and stroking Bruce's bottom and thighs. The words he spoke were mostly nonsense; but he kept his tones light and reassuring...letting his subs know that they were safe and that Clark had them both.

Bruce was beyond thought by this point. His whole being was focused on Clark's touch and voice. If Clark allowed it, then it would happen because because Bruce wasn't able to stop it.

Barry wasn't as far gone as Bruce, but he was far enough gone that when he began to have urges to act, all he could do was give Clark a heavy lidded, begging look. He wasn't capable of thinking, 'Is this a good idea? Would Bruce want it? Will I want it or regret it later?' All he could think was, 'Want to...' but he wanted to please Clark more, so he looked at the older man for permission or guidance. Whimpering softly, he pressed his head into Clark's hand, as if asking him to grip his hair tighter and direct him.

Clark gently gripped Barry's hair a bit tighter; not enough to hurt, but enough to show that he was in control. Barry and Bruce both belonged to him. "It's all right to let go, my little one...my munchkin," he whispered to them both, giving them permission to react however they needed to in the moment.

Satisfied that their Dom had given permission, which meant Bruce likely wouldnt mind, Barry shifted. He made certain not to pull out of Clark's grip, but moved close enough to Bruce that he could return to gently rubbing and squeezing the other sub's bottom and thighs, every so often leaning in and giving a gentle kiss or nip with his teeth. He was careful to avoid the older sub's member, though. He wasn't certain that was allowed, some part of him that he was barely able to acknowledge recognizing the need to talk with the other two before doing something so personal.

Keeping his hands on his subs, Clark kept a careful watch on both, making sure neither got unhappy or too overwhelmed. Every so often, he would whisper a soft reassurance of, "I love you," or, "I'm here."

Bruce whimpered and whined as Barry contributed toward making his sore backside even more sensitive. If Clark hadn't had a firm grip on him, he would have wiggled off his dom's lap as he began to squirm in an effort to ease the ache of his member.

Clark kept his grip on Bruce firm and tight, moving closer so that he could press more against his two subs. He let his fingers glide over Bruce's member as his other hand gently gripped Barry's hair and then slid down his younger sub's back, pushing the blouse up further out of the way to get to bare skin.

Barry couldn't help but fall further under at the firm touch on bare skin. He was too far down to keep it together and he let out a soft, keening sound before reacting.

The strangled, gurgling sound Bruce made was full of pleasure and need, his glazed eyes opening wide and staring up at Clark in confusion as Barry licked a stripe of skin from the crest of his left flank up to the crease between cheek and thigh, before repeating the lick on the right flank. Bruce began thrusting into Clark's hand as Barry pushed back against the Dom's other hand to feel more of his control.

"I love you. You're safe," Clark whispered, gently beginning to help Bruce along, even as his other hand stroked firmly down the length of Barry's entire back, from his shoulders down to his legs. He did it again, moving more of his younger sub's clothing to get to more bare skin.

Barry whimpered at the firm caressing, continuing to nuzzle and lick Bruce, every so often giving a soft kiss or nip with his teeth. He watched Clark working on Bruce, his eyes looking greedily. He whimpered again.

Clark continued to gently stroke and caress Bruce's erection, his other hand beginning to strip Barry of his clothing; ensuring there'd be no barriers between his hand and his younger sub's bare skin as he stroked and caressed firmly and possessively.

Barry shifted whenever Clark indicated he should, but he didn't stop his attention to Bruce. Soon, he was completely naked as well, whimpering and whining. "Verndari..." he begged softly, asking permission. He wanted both of Clark's hands on him, but knew Bruce needed attention. If Clark thought Bruce would accept it- and if Clark didnt mind- Barry could give Bruce attention while Clark handled him.

Bruce was crying quietly, his whole body one throbbing nerve. "Please..." he sobbed softly.

Clark murmured a soft granting of permission to Barry and another one of reassurance to Bruce. Checking his little one's reactions to Barry taking over giving him attention, Clark began to rub and stroke firmly over his younger sub's body with both hands.

Barry sighed softly at being given permission, carefully shifted until he was nestled between Bruce's thighs and nuzzled against Bruce's member. When he heard Bruce's high pitched whimper and begging, "Please," he licked from root to tip, then sucked Bruce into his mouth with one fluid motion. He hummed and sighed happily as Clark handled him, continuing to suck and lick eagerly. The older sub tasted so good to him and Clark's hands felt wonderful.

Bruce's breath caught in his throat as the younger man pleasured him, each hum and sigh causing him to shiver as the actions vibrated around him.

Clark's hands ghosted over Barry's hips, squeezing possessively; down over his younger sub's backside, squeezing possessively...and down his legs to his ankles. And then he started again from the top, stroking and squeezing.

Barry moaned as his bottom was squeezed, arching so it raised slightly, moving his mouth a little further down on Bruce, continuing to lick and suck.

Bruce groaned, only keeping from thrusting into Barry's throat because Barry had wrapped his arms around Bruce's hips to hold on while he enjoyed him.

Clark let his thumbs stroke in slow, steady, firm circles over each of Barry's buttocks, his fingers stroking down his younger sub's thighs.

Barry moaned louder, pushing his bottom into Clark's hand eagerly, the possessive, controlling pressure felt so good. He began to work on Bruce harder, the older man's sobs of need and struggles to thrust encouraging him to continue.

Bruce couldn't hold still, only Barry's weight and grip holding him still. He was so close.

Clark responded to his own instincts and Barry pushing his bottom back to give each buttock a light smack.

Barry's stomach flipped at the smack, the feeling of being completely under Clark's control spreading through him and warming him. He put just that small bit more pressure into his sucking and licking, moving his mouth down the rest of the way.

Bruce let out one long keening wail and began to release, hard.

Barry had a moments second to take a breath and then he started swallowing. His own member had risen with Clark's possessive affection to his bottom; Bruce's release triggered his own.

Clark gently rubbed the spots he'd just smacked on Barry's backside, keeping up the possessive affection through both of his subs' release.

Once Bruce was fully limp, lying lax over Clark's lap, his legs lowered and akimbo, Barry finally released the older man's member, giving one last lick to make certain he was clean, before letting his head rest on Bruce's hipbone. He kept his own bottom up and within Clark's reach. He'd loved feeling that Clark was in full control.

Bruce shivered, finally coming to himself. He glanced down at Barry's tousled head, taking in the reddened, swollen lips that had made him feel so good. He reached down and rubbed Barry's hair gently and affectionately before looking up into Clark's face to see what his Verndari felt about what had happened.

Clark leaned over to gently kiss Bruce's cheek and forehead. "I love you, little one...munchkin," he added, addressing them both. He kept his hands gently rubbing over Barry's backside, pressing more firmly every so often.

"Love you, Verndari...I love you too, Brucie..." Barry mumbled, letting out a pleased sigh that Clark was continuing the possessiveness and that Bruce was being affectionate.

"I love you, Verndari..." Bruce's voice was wrecked. He continued to gently run fingers through Barry's hair. "And you, kiddo. I love you too. Are you okay?" he asked gently, relaxing when Barry nodded.

Clark continued to rub and stroke over Barry's bottom, leaning in to nuzzle and kiss Bruce's face. "How are you doing, little one?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle.

"I'm feeling really relaxed, sir..." Bruce admitted, still gently rubbing Barry's head. "Very sensitive and sore. It'll last for a few days..."

Clark nodded, keeping up his gentle and possessive touches. "You're feeling okay, though?" He included Barry in the question. "This was very new territory."

"I wasn't expecting..." Bruce paused. "...It was good, though. I'm okay. What about you, kiddo?" He glanced down at Barry.

Barry shifted enough to look up at the two older men and smiled. "Thank you for letting me... I wanted to help you feel good..." he said shyly.

Clark moved a hand to Barry's hips, squeezing lightly and possessively, while he let his other hand stroke down Bruce's cheek. "It was very good to witness," he commented.

Bruce smiled. "What now, Verndari?" His voice was gravelly. "Go for the kid's belongings?" he asked quietly, before glancing down at Barry and blinking.

The kid had fallen asleep.

Clark smiled at the sight and spoke in a soft voice. "I think our munchkin's got the right idea."

"Want to get him into a more comfortable position?" he asked, with a smile. The kid had his head resting on Bruce's hip-bone, his bottom up in the air.

Clark carefully moved Barry, nestling his younger sub on one side of him before drawing Bruce closer, so his little one was draped over him.

Bruce let his head rest on Clark's chest. "How'd you know, Verndari?" he couldn't help but ask curiously. "How'd you know what he wanted? And that I'd be okay with it? Neither of us..." He wrinkled his nose. He'd never been interested in the other sub in a physical way and Barry had never indicated he was. Not that Bruce would ever turn down an offer if Barry was interested- as long as it didnt endanger their friendship or working relationship- but the kid had never indicated. He hoped it hadn't been a decision made spur of the moment because of high feeling. He didnt want Barry feeling awkward or regret it when he was in a more normal setting.

"I was reading you both," Clark said honestly. "I didn't want either of you to hold back; and I was right here, watching, in case either of you got overwhelmed and felt it wasn't okay." He tilted his head down to kiss his little one's head. "I don't want either of you to worry about wanting something."

Bruce relaxed at those words. Clark had been keeping an eye on them. That meant Barry wouldn't regret. He already knew he didn't. "You protect us from everything... even ourselves," he whispered, as he nuzzled into Clark. "Thank you, Verndari." He shifted so he was less on his hip and more on his stomach.

"Because I love you both. So much," Clark whispered, kissing his little one's head once more. He wrapped one arm tightly and securely around Bruce, his other wrapping firmly around Barry to hold his other sub just as close and tight.

"Dunno how I survived without you, Verndari..." Bruce whispered, before falling asleep.

Clark cuddled his subs close to himself, holding them tightly as he slipped into sleep as well.

* * *

Several days had gone by. The three men had gone to Barry's apartment and packed him up. He'd been set up in a room next to Bruce, across from Clark and Lois. He'd quickly figured out where he fit in Bruce's life. The older man was his equal when Clark was around... took over and became more domineering when Clark wasn't... but Barry was alright with that. He'd discovered Bruce was just as protective as Clark and he didn't mind obeying him.

Still, he'd noticed something that wasn't sitting well with him and knew he needed to say something. Bruce had no problem being bossy and showing he was in charge in front of Alfred or even Lois. He'd probably show it in front of Clark, if he wasn't submitting to the Kryptonian himself. Clark? Tended to be reserved around anyone who wasnt Bruce. It was making Barry nervous and uncertain about his position. So he went looking for the Superman.

Clark had returned from an interview and was just finishing typing up the latest article in his office.

Barry stood in the doorway, hesitant to interupt.

Clark's super hearing alerted him to the fact someone was stood outside and he called, "You can come in."

Barry walked in slowly, shoulders slumped and a hesitant look on his face. "Evening, Sir..." he whispered, not sure how to begin the conversation now that he was there.

Immediately zeroing in on the look on Barry's face and his posture, Clark put his full attention on his young sub and stood up, walking over to rest his hand gently on Barry's shoulder. "What's wrong, munchkin?"

Barry tried to think of a way to start the conversation, but found himself blurting, "Are you ashamed of me?" in a tiny voice. When he realized what he'd just asked, he blushed and stared at the ground.

Surprised, Clark didn't waste any time pulling the younger man into a tight embrace. "Of course not," he whispered. "Why would you think that?"

"B...bec as use w..when anyone other than Bruce is around, you don't treat me the same..." He bit his lip, looking up, a little confused. "Lois and Alfred know, so... I guess I'm just confused..." He snuggled close, needing to feel like he belonged.

Clark wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Barry, stroking down the younger man's back. "They do know, but I assumed that, like Bruce, you'd rather I didn't take you in hand in front of them unless you showed you needed me to," he admitted. "I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Oh..." Barry's voice sounded tinier, if possible, and embarrassed. "I... I dont mind if they see. Sometimes it feels like if you don't take hold of me, I'll do something I shouldn't so you will have to..." He winced. "I... if you hafta punish me, I'd feel better if it was private, but only cuz I dont want everyone knowing what a screw up I am. Not cuz I don't want them to see you taking charge..." He swallowed, looking up into Clark's face. "I think I'd feel better if you took charge of me, no matter who was around."

"You aren't a screwup, munchkin," Clark said, letting his hand rest gently against Barry's cheek. "I'm willing to take charge in front of the others. If that's what you definitely need and want." Tightening his hold on his sub, he added, "I certainly want to."

Barry let out a breath he hadn meant to hold. "Really?" He sounded hopeful and relieved. "Cuz...I need that..." he whispered, snuggling close.

"I'll give you what you need," Clark promised, kissing his head. " _Always_."

Barry continued to snuggle close before reluctantly pulling away. "I should let you finish what you were doing..." he said, with a crooked smile.

"It can wait," Clark replied warmly, before coming up with an idea. "I'll hold you in place on my lap while I finish up." He led the younger man towards the chair, so he could sit and wrap his arm tight and securely around Barry, placing his young sub on his lap.

Barry followed uncertainly, not wanting to interrupt Clark's work, but he didn't argue and stayed where Clark put him, snuggling close but making sure to do it in a way the older man could still move. "Thank you, Verndari..." he whispered, slowly relaxing and obviously more at ease now that his insecurity had been addressed.

Clark pressed a kiss to Barry's shoulder and cuddled the younger man tight against himself, ensuring Barry wouldn't be able to move unless Clark allowed him to. "I love you, munchkin."

Barry's smile brightened at the affection and words. "I love you too, Verndari..." he said happily, settling into place. He'd stay where he was till Clark said he should move.

Clark let his other hand stroke gently over Barry's body, still holding his munchkin close, as he continued to work on the report. Every so often, he'd put a bit more pressure behind the caresses...make them firmer.

Barry just stayed snuggled in place, letting out a happy sigh whenever Clark put pressure behind the caresses. He'd never suspected that he'd ever want to submit to anyone, but now that he had, he couldn't imagine not doing so. At least with Clark and Bruce. He'd never known how much he wanted to be held just like this either, but he didn't think he'd be very happy if he had to do without now.

It didn't take long for Clark to finish up the article and when he had, he pressed another kiss to Barry's shoulder. "And now, I'm going to carry you to my bedroom, so I can give you my complete attention," he whispered in his sub's ear.

Barry blinked at the words, but just turned enough to wrap his arms more tightly around Clark's shoulders. "...I like that..." he whispered, nuzzling against Clark's neck.

Clark stood up, carefully lifting Barry into his arms, and carried the younger man out of the office, heading towards his bedroom. He didn't go at superspeed, meaning anyone else would be able to see.

Bruce had been on his way to the office to deliver a message- an invitation really- that he'd just received via phone. He grinned as he saw Clark carrying the youngest member of their 'family'. "I was just on my way to see you. Diana called. She's invited all of us- Lois and Alfred included- to her place for a dinner party tomorrow night. She says we don't socialize enough outside of world-crises and would like to meet the woman who puts up with your antics..." The billionaire smirked. "Those are her words, not mine, by the way..."

Barry giggle snorted at the message. He could just imagine Diana saying something exactly like that.

Clark smiled. "I'm sure we can all make it, barring any emergencies that are unlikely to come up." He slid his hand over Barry's stomach, fingers pressing firmly and possessively.

Bruce smiled. "Great. I'll call her on the way to the office and let her know; I have a board meeting in forty-five minutes that I can't skip out on." He paused. "I couldn't find Lois, so if you could let her know? Thanks!" He quickly moved over to the other two men, kissing both on the cheek and ruffling Barry's hair before quickly walking toward the garage and his waiting car.

After a murmured, "Goodbye, I love you," Clark carried Barry into his bedroom and settled the younger man on the bed. Holding his munchkin easily in place, he untucked Barry's shirt and pushed it up, pressing a kiss to his sub's stomach.

Barry's quick intake of breath and just barely stopped giggle gave away that he was ticklish. He blushed at the response, but somehow managed to _not_ pull away, though the instinct to get away from what was tickling was strong.

Clark kissed steadily up Barry's chest, pushing the younger man's shirt up and out of the way, baring his sub's entire top half. He ran his hands down Barry's hips, squeezing them firmly and possessively.

Barry shivered at the sensation, feeling himself dropping into a more obedient mindset almost immediately. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, though. Did he hold onto Clark? Did he move them over his head so he wasn't blocking the Kryptonian? If this had been a girlfriend kissing him like this, he would have pulled her up so he could kiss her back. That didn't feel right, somehow.

Clark continued to kiss and caress over the front of Barry's body, covering his chest, stomach and shoulders in the kisses and holding his sub's hips firmly.

Barry whimpered softly, his hands half-way toward reaching for Clark and half-way toward putting them over his head. Clark was in charge, but he couldn't quite get the question of what to do to come out because the kisses were so distracting.

Clark let his fingers run up over Barry's sides, clasping his sub's hands and drawing them up above Barry's head, so they were out of the way and not blocking any part of his body.

Given that small bit of direction, Barry relaxed; and immediately realized that, as gentle as Clark was being, it still tickled. A lot. It was a struggle to keep his hands where they'd been put. He kept lifting them up as if to block Clark, then he'd swallow and force himself to let them lower again. He whined softly and swallowed hard, unable to stop himself from squirming slightly.

Alfred had been looking for Bruce and, not knowing where else to look, headed to Clark's room, knocking on the door.

Hearing the knock, Clark ran a hand gently down Barry's cheek and slung an arm protectively over his young sub, before calling softly, "Come in."

Alfred quietly opened the door and stepped in. Barry wasn't certain if it was because Alfred already knew about the relationship Bruce and Barry had with Clark, or if it was because the older man had got so used to Bruce doing things that would cause most eyebrows to raise, but the man was completely unperturbed. In fact, the butler just nodded at both Clark and Barry before asking Clark calmly, "Do you happen to know where Master Bruce is? Normally, he tells me when he is leaving but I am unable to locate him and unfortunately, he left his phone on the dining room table. I only noticed because he received a phone call from his secretary and I heard the ringing..."

The butler paused as he realized he might have gotten his employer and long-time charge into trouble and he hadn't meant to do that, so he added, "...If he is driving to his office, I can just call Ms. Loretta and inform her and to have her call me when he arrives..." It was more a statement than a question. Alfred may have been in Bruce's employee and followed the orders of his boss, but he was far from submissive and had ways of controlling the unruly billionaire so that Bruce didn't even realize he was following Alfred's instructions. Alfred was grateful Clark had shown up to take over most of the burden for that, as most of his instructions had to do with Bruce taking care of himself and there was only so much he could do. Clark was able to do so much more. Still...

Clark gave a slightly concerned frown, one hand still stroking idly and possessively over Barry's body. "We saw him earlier. He mentioned he had a meeting he couldn't get out of in forty-five minutes, though I wasn't aware he'd left his phone behind."

Alfred sighed. "He likely didn't realize. I'll call Loretta and let her know to call me when he gets there. Tell her to let him know he left his phone so that he doesn't think he left it somewhere else. Do you wish me to tell him to call you before he leaves to come back home, Sir?" He watched as Clark handled the younger man, but, other than that, didn't react.

Barry looked from Alfred to Clark, lying still and quiet. It felt odd to have Clark rubbing him while Alfred watched, but the butler didn't seem phased and Barry found himself sinking down into acceptance fairly quickly. He felt a moment's worry about Bruce, but he trusted Clark and Alfred to take care of the matter. In fact, it was only the fact that they were discussing Bruce that he didn't sink further. As it was, he was fairly certain if Clark decided to undress him completely in front of Alfred, he wouldn't protest. Which, given his usual innate shyness about his body, was a bit surprising and a little unsettling. But- he trusted Clark. If Clark _ever_ decided to do something like that, it would be because he felt Barry needed it.

Clark kept his hands on Barry as he answered Alfred. "I would appreciate that, thank you." He let his fingers stroke through Barry's hair, his other hand ghosting over his young sub's chest.

"Very well, Sir. I will refrain from bothering you again until it is time for the evening meal; or if Loretta informs me Master Bruce did not arrive to his meeting." Alfred gave a slight bow, smiling briefly as he stepped back out into the hall and closed the door.

Barry swallowed, letting out a quivering breath. He'd somehow kept his hands where Clark had put them, but the combination of having his hair stroked and his chest rubbed had made it difficult. It wasn't so ticklish as it had been, but that was only because he'd sunk far enough down that he was getting a soft, hazy feeling from Clark's touch. He swallowed and looked up into Clark's eyes and couldn't stop himself from asking, "Am I being good?" in a tiny voice.

" _Very_ good," Clark murmured, kissing Barry's forehead. "I love you, munchkin." He pressed another kiss to Barry's chest and stomach.

Barry quivered at the kisses, almost but not giggling. His hands raised up slightly, but he managed to put them back down again. "I... I love you too, Sir. Want to be good for you..." he whispered hesitantly.

"You are," Clark murmured between kisses. "If it makes you feel any more secure, you can hold onto me, munchkin," he said.

Barry bit his lip and relaxed at those words. "I... I don't feel _insecure_..." he admitted. "...Just trying to... get used to how it feels... being completely under your control..." he admitted. "...Feels good, really... just I'm used to just doing the minute I feel like doing... you know?" he asked hesitantly.

Clark let his hands glide over Barry's hips, pressing more kisses to his stomach. "I know, munchkin. You're getting used to all this. Feeling your way around this and me. It's not bad that you're learning."

"It's okay? That I might mess up and do something you didn't tell me to?" Barry bit his lip.

"It's perfectly okay, munchkin," Clark said softly. "It's not a problem at all." He undid Barry's pants, pushing them down.

Barry shivered, but managed to hold still. He was slipping further down, his body relaxing as he gave up control to Clark.

Clark pulled the rest of Barry's clothing free, running his hands down his sub's legs, pressing firmly on the skin.

Barry whimpered, unable to keep from squirming, though he did his best to not move out of position.

Now that Barry was naked, Clark began to kiss over his sub's body, pressing firmly with his hands as he rubbed and stroked.

Barry tried to stay still for his Dom, but it became more and more difficult the longer Clark rubbed, stroked... kissed. "I'm sorry, sir... can't hold still..." Barry whimpered, his hands gripping tightly to the pillow under his head in an effort to at least keep his hands in place and out of the way.

"Do you want to hold onto me, munchkin?" Clark asked gently, grasping Barry's hips in a tight, possessive hold.

"...Wanna obey you..." Barry whimpered uncertainly. Beyond that, he didn't know what he wanted or needed. His entire body was becoming very sensitive.

"Put your hands on my shoulders, munchkin," Clark directed, fingers trailing down Barry's legs and lightly squeezing his thighs.

Barry immediately brought his hands down, grasping onto Clark's shoulders, his grip strong and almost desperate. His breathing was becoming ragged and he wasn't terribly surprised when his body reacted the same way Bruce's had when he was spanked so long. He blushed darkly. "Sorry, sir," he whimpered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, munchkin," Clark murmured, beginning to press more kisses to Barry's skin.

"I don't?" Barry whined softly as his skin felt even more sensitive.

"It's how you react. There's nothing bad about that." Clark slid his hands over the younger man's body, squeezing and stroking; caressin and kissing.

Barry shivered, moaning softly. "...Yours, Verndari. Completely..."

" _Mine_ ," Clark reiterated, moving Barry enough to make it easier to stroke, caress and kiss all over the younger man's body.

Barry continued to slowly drop with every kiss and caress, his entire focus on what his Verndari was doing.

Clark talked softly to Bruce as he touched, kissed and caressed; telling the younger man that he loved him and that he was safe and that he was good.

Eventually, Barry's entire focus was Clark's voice, mouth and hands. He lost all control over his own body and reactions, not noticing when his release hit. He lay languidly under Clark, accepting every touch with a needy sigh or whimper.

Clark let his touches and caresses become more gentle and relaxing, stroking lightly over Barry's chest and his stomach.

Barry lay loosely under Clark, accepting everything he did. He was completely at Clark's mercy and dependent on the Krypronisn for protection, because he was unfocused and unaware of anything but his Dom.

"My good munchkin," Clark whispered, stroking and caressing over Barry's body before stretching out next to the younger man and gathering him in close and tight.

Barry pressed as close to Clark as he was physically able to do, his ilnstinct to seek the older man's warmth and protection.

Clark held the younger man to himself, pressing kisses to Barry's head. "I love you," he whispered against his sub's hair.

Barry could only react by nuzzling against Clark and continuing to press close. He slowly began to notice what was going on around him, though.

Clark stroked down his sub's face and neck, pressing another kiss to Barry's head, wrapping his arms tight around the younger man to keep him safe and warm.

Barry continued to press close to his Verndari, but he was relaxing too. He felt safe and loved and he didn't want to be anywhere else. "I love you, sir..." he whispered.

"I love you." Clark kissed his cheek and murmured, "So very much." Tightening his hold on Barry, he suggested, "When Bruce comes home, why don't the three of us spend the night together?"

"That sounds really good, sir..." Barry responded, snuggling close again. They remained that way, waiting for the call that would let them know Bruce was on his way home.

 **The End**


End file.
